Perish from the Earth
by Anella-Nightheart
Summary: He knew no good could come from this, and yet a different, stronger thought overwhelmed his mind. Finally, after all these years, he wasn't going to be alone anymore. A Hetaliafied version of the American Civil War.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello! So this is the first thing I've ever written ever...I hope it's not too bad. :'D I'm still kind of in shock about writing a fanfiction... This is going to be a Hetaliafied version on the American Civil war, and I'm trying to be at least partially historically accurate, but of course I'll have to tweak things for the sake of the story. Drama, drama!

Sorry about the OC, there kind of needed to be one.

I don't own Hetalia, if I did it would be gay(er)

* * *

He wasn't sure how to feel. The world lazily bumped by as the carriage rolled along, and he watched, not really paying attention, eyes flicking every once in a while. Was he supposed to feel a certain way? He was sure he was, after all if it was true, it would mean nothing but trouble. But still….

He shook his head ever so slightly, chasing the thought away. There was no use in worrying about that now, first he had to find out if it was true. Turning to his companion he simply stated

"Are you sure?" The other man blinked.

"No, that's why we need you to come out…Sir." He added quickly. The boy sighed a little and placed his chin back in his cupped hand, staring out the window again. The man couldn't help but wonder if the young man had heard a word of what he had been saying. Typical of his age. But, he had to remind himself, he wasn't really looking at a teenager. It was often hard for new politicians to get used to the idea that they needed to treat this seeming youth with the utmost respect, until they met him that is. Up close his aura, his being, was more humbling than that of the oldest and wisest men.

Even before the carriage came to a complete stop the young blond was out, followed more slowly by the man accompanying him. The air was heavy and thick, like it almost always was down there. Because of this the sweet smell of the flowers seemed to stick and hang in the air around them. Next to them stood a house, old and huge and reeking of decadence. With a sigh the older gentleman began his painstaking journey up the steps. It wasn't until a few moments later he realized he was alone. He looked around, bewildered, before resigning himself to the fact that his traveling companion was completely impossible to keep track of.

The blond practically ran through the extensive gardens, following his senses? Instincts? He didn't even know. Whatever it was was pulling him through the beds of sickly sweet flowers and the old trees covered in Spanish moss, twitching ever so slightly in the almost non-existent breeze.

He stopped with a jolt. There. There it was. They had been right. There really was…. He began to shiver slightly, weather from excitement or nervousness, he couldn't quite tell. His own quickening heartbeat was mixing with another, one he could feel pulsing through the very air. Along with it came a presence, a kind completely unmistakable to him.

"I know you're here." He said loudly. There was no reply. "You don't need to hide." Still nothing. He sighed. "I promise I won't hurt you?" he tried. Not a sound. "Come on…" his voice adopted a gentle teasing tone, one he liked to use on his brother. "I know you must be lonely…" A rustle. Turning quickly to where the flowers were now swaying, he knelt down, trying to sound even less threatening. "There you are!" An 'eep'. "Come on out so I can see you." There was a silent pause, and then slowly a tiny figure came into view.

The breath hitched in his throat. This was it, the final irrefutable proof. A little girl stood there, staring up at him. She couldn't be more than three years old, her dark blue eyes wide with curiosity. The hair that fell to her shoulders in a soft wave was exactly the same color as his own. Tugging at her little white dress nervously she continued to gaze at his face, as though determined not to look away. After a rather awkward pause, he spoke up again.

"What's your name?" He said bluntly. She shook her head.

"Can't tell." She said her voice just as squeaky as he imagined it would be.

"You can tell me." He replied, with a little smile "I'm different, can't you tell?" slowly she nodded.

"You sure…?"

"Positive."

"Alright…" She took a deep breath "Annabel."

"Annabel." He repeated, smile growing bigger. "That's a pretty name. Do you have another one?"

"Another name?" She said, tilting her head, a slight accent showing for the first time "A second one?"

"Mmhh." He nodded "Do you have anything like that?" She glanced around quickly, and motioned for him to get closer, putting her little hand up to her mouth.

"Jones." She whispered. He let all the air out of his lungs at once. So she really was…there wasn't any question now. Emotions and thoughts came flooding into his mind, clouding his brain until he couldn't tell what he was thinking. He was shaken out of his daze when her small voice was directed at him again.

"What's your name?" she said, tilting her head slightly.

"Huh? Me?" he said, blinking slowly, feeling slightly dazed. "Alfred. Alfred Jones." A little gasp followed that statement.

"You have the same name as me!" She exclaimed, southern accent now very apparent.

"Ah…well that.." Alfred said with a lopsided grin "Is because I'm your big brother.." He watched with amusement as her eyes got even wider.

"Ah have a brother?" She said, sounding breathless.

"That's me." He said, close to laughing. The girl almost seemed to bounce with happiness, gazing up at him like he was the best thing she'd ever seen.

"A big brother, Ah really, really have a big brother! Ah always wanted one, Ah really did, Ah knew Ah wouldn't be alone, Ah just knew it!" This time a little chuckle really did pass his lips.

"Hey, hey come with me, we can meet some more nice people." He said, holding his hand out. The girls smile faded almost instantly, and she backed away looking scared. "Aw, come on, they'd be really glad to meet you." She nibbled on her lip, still looking uncertain. "I'll carry you?" he tried. That seemed to work, as she held out her hands expectantly. Scooping her up, he turned and walked back towards the house.

"Annie?" he said, addressing the little girl who was now snuggling her head into his shoulder "Can I call you that?"

"You can call me whatever you want, 'cause you're mah big brother.." she mumbled into his shirt.

"Okay then, Annie." He said, not even trying to suppress his grin. "You know when I asked you about a second name?" a nod "Well...what I really meant was…well…how do I explain this? See…my second name is America. Do you have a name like that?"

"America? Ah like that name…" She said, eyes drifting up to him "But Ah don't have anything like that…"

"I see…" He said, not sure what this could mean. "Well…I'm glad you like it."

"It's pretty." She said, resting her head back on his shoulder and sounding sleepy.

'I'm sure she really means manly and tough.' America thought to himself, smiling. Something was nagging at the back of his mind, refusing to go away no matter how much he tried to push it back. He knew no good could come from this girl's existence, and yet a different, stronger thought overwhelmed his mind. Finally, after all these years, he wasn't going to be alone anymore.

* * *

AN: I hope that was mildly entertaining! I also hope America didn't seem OOC..


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yay, chapter two! Vague historical figure FTW?

* * *

"America." The voice directed at him sounded grim. He turned to the man who had addressed him.

"What is it Taylor?" The former General's mouth was set in a straight line, and he stared at the young blond with hard eyes.

"Sit down…." He motioned to a large chair. America obliged, uncertainty sketched across his face. Sitting across from him, Zachary Taylor took a deep breath looking thoughtful. "Am I correct in saying…that there is another of your kind now in the Southern United States?" At those words America's heart seemed to suddenly want to escape from his chest, pounding hard against his ribcage.

"What do you…I mean…" He was a terrible liar. He sighed "How did you find out…?"

"Fillmore told me." Was the simple answer. "I naturally asked him what had happened on your trip to the south, and he could only keep it from the rest of the Cabinet for so long, after he saw them. That and your sudden frequent trips to Virginia." Of course. The one person who had seen her, before he decided it was best to keep her secret. He should have known it would only be a matter of time before information slipped. The sound of Taylor's voice snapped him back into the real world.

"Now I can't pretend to know more than you about what you…represent, what you are. But it seems to me this new child shows that slowly but surely, the South is slipping away." As his own fears were voiced, the young man's shoulders sagged. Taylor paused for a moment, looking almost pitying.

"Am I correct in saying they are in the form of a little girl." A stiff nod. "And she would be…your sister. Also correct?" America closed his eyes and nodded again. This conversation was beginning to be a stark reminder to him that he wasn't human, that he was different than everyone else. Him and his kind…

"How does she act towards you so far?"

"Oh…" The blond's normally cheery tone seemed dampened. "She…she likes me right now…I mean she's happy when I visit. She's just…my little sister…right now…"

"Have you considered the possibility that her existence means further discontent in the south? Possibly even feelings of rebellion?"

"Yes…" America looked up at the man across from him "Yes, of course. I had to." He had always thought that, in the back of his mind, but happier feelings had pushed it away.

"And are you prepared for the fact that she may someday soon show hostilities towards you, towards the Union?" This time there was no answer, because truthfully, he didn't know. With another deep sigh the president continued. "I'm from the south, as you know, although I'm not too popular around there anymore." His voice grew darker. "But let me tell you, any person taken in rebellion against the Union, I would hang with less reluctance than I hanged deserters and spies in Mexico."

And with that he got up and left the boy nation sitting there, shock slowly spreading across his features.

* * *

"Alfie!" A small form slammed into his leg with enough force to topple most men, and held on like a vice grip. "You're back! Did you bring me a present this time?" America tried to grin down at his younger sister, but his smile was noticeably damper than usual

"Maybe...." He said, tone trying to be teasing. She pretended to pout, wondering what was making her brother seem sad. He had brought her a present every time he had visited; a doll, a new little dress, and several times, books.

'Now never tell anyone I'm giving you these.' He had said after handing her the first one, 'Then people might think I actually _read, _and we wouldn't want that.' She had accepted the little volume with a wide smile. Her knowledge of the world was slowly and naturally coming to her, her understanding of nations, governments and people. Still she loved these books, filling in the gaps of what she knew with the contents of their pages. There was one in particular that was her favorite, and she had lost count of how many times she had read it.

"What is it?"

"Hey, hey I only said 'maybe'!" America said with mock reprimand. She simply stared at him, trying to look as pathetic as possible. It was hard to imagine this little girl could be a threat. To him, to the Union… "Oh alright, here you go" A little ribbon was brought out from behind his back. "It's not much but…." She took it carefully and stared at it lovingly. It was a dark turquoise color, and the fabric was soft and shiny and not like anything she had ever felt before.

"What is it?" She asked breathlessly.

"Silk." He replied, watching her reaction, "It's pretty hard to get, so take good care of it. Here…" He took it back and carefully tied her hair up with it, allowing most of it to still fall to her shoulders. The finishing touch was a pretty bow on the top of her head. "There we go, perfect." Annabel reached up and touched her head tentatively before practically jumping for joy.

"Oh thank you, thank you! Ah'll never take it off, Ah cross mah heart and hope to die!"

"I'll count on it." America said, looking affectionately down at his little sister with another sad twinge in his eyes. "I'll count on it…


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a teenie bit longer than the last two, I think. Hopefully that's a good thing... :'D Another character appears, yay!

I also want to really quickly thank LupinandHarry for the review. I really appreciate it, because I don't really have any idea what I'm doing. XD

* * *

"But why do Ah have to stay inside?"

"Because I have a very special guest today, that's why."

"But Ah want to meet them too." Annabel pouted, staring up at America with her dark blue eyes as wide as they could go. America sighed.

"You can't." He said bluntly.

"But why not?" Was her rather whiny retort

"Because I said so?" America replied, giving up on real logic. She crossed her arms at this, trying her best to look furious. The effect was pretty well ruined by her pretty golden hair and frilly dress, and the way her mouth kept trying to twitch upwards. She was up to his waist now, having had a brief growth spurt. America had been afraid for a short time that it wouldn't stop, but that was before the compromise. Now she seemed to have slowed growing at such and alarming pace, and had traded her little white dress for a fancier one, like the rich, little plantation girls wore. If that compromise hadn't passed, if Taylor hadn't…he blinked. He was thinking too much again.

"Come on now, Annie." He said. "Your house is nice and big now, explore or something, it will be fun!"

"It would be more fun if you would play with me…" She mumbled, staring at the ground.

"I know." He said, bending down, "Because I'm the most awesome brother ever, right?" She looked away indignantly, but there was a smile on her lips.

"I promise I'll play with you as soon as I'm done, alright?"

"Alright…" She said "But it better be extra fun." America grinned.

"It's a deal"

* * *

He needed to stop fidgeting. He _really _needed to stop fidgeting. However, standing on this road waiting for his guest, he could feel the unpleasant tingling feeling of nervousness in his chest. It bothered him. He wasn't supposed to be nervous, he was brave and manly and heroic, and he should not be nervous, or scared, and most definitely not terrified. This was all so wrong. He could not be scared, he could not be. This was no big deal. Really. None at all. Completely not the scariest thing ever, and he could totally handle this and _God _he hated waiting, it just let that horrible feeling in his chest get worse and worse and-

His quickly derailing train of thought was interrupted when the sound of hooves came clacking through the air. America froze, his mind now filled with nothing more than a mild buzzing. He didn't move an inch as the carriage came into view, getting bigger and bigger until it halted right in front of the now-frozen blond. He slowly registered the door opening, and figures coming out, one by one until…

There he was, just standing right in front of him. The slightly shorter man was staring right at him with a kind of odd determination. The diplomats simply stood silently, waiting for one of the nations to talk. The other man's mouth opened as if to speak, but he was cut off by a sudden outburst from America.

"England!" he said, his fried brain not seeming to work. He almost lunged forward awkwardly, freezing when said country nearly jumped away from him. America stood like that for a moment repeating a mantra of 'Why the hell did I just do that, why the hell did I just do that…' in his head, before finally sticking one hand out for a handshake.

"America." England said, taking the hand and shaking it stiffly. He looked just as uncomfortable and nervous as America felt.

"Well…" The younger nation said, trying really hard not to sound awkward. "I thought we could meet in the gardens, there's a place for us to all sit, and it's such a nice day…" A curt nod was the only reply he got. "Alright…." He turned and the group began to move.

"Sir," The man walking behind America spoke up "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" He replied a little too loudly, eliciting several strange looks. He lowered his voice a tad. "I'm just fine, Webster."

"If you say so, Sir."

* * *

"So first," The man who America couldn't quite remember the name of said. Was it….Bullwright? No…Bullfrog? Definitely not. Bulwer! That was it. "We agree that both parties will not obtain or maintain any exclusive control of the proposed Nicaraguan canal."

"Or unequal advantage in its use." America's own man, Clayton, put in.

"Of course." The British man said, giving a small nod. "This protection also extends to any other practicable communications, whether by canal or railway, across the isthmus which connects North and South America."

"Finally," Clayton said, wanting to get the last word "Neither of our countries will ever occupy, or fortify, or colonize, or assume or exercise any dominion over Nicaragua, Costa Rica, the Mosquito Coast or any part of Central America." All the men around the table nodded in agreement before turning to their respective countries.

"Sounds good to me." The younger one said with a grin.

"Yes, quite." England agreed, his green eyes flicking across the face of each man, but seeming to skip America. One by one the diplomats stood up and signed the treaty before spreading out in small groups, talking in low voices.

"England?" The sandy blond nearly jumped straight into the air before turning to the man who had addressed him. America was standing there giving him a goofy half grin. "You want to…take a walk with me?"

"Wha-"England started, taken aback. However, the slightly hopeful look in the younger's eyes stopped him. "Well, I….suppose so…" he managed to get out, looking very flustered.

"Great!" America said, whipping around and heading for the gardens. England followed much more slowly, not catching up with the other until they were out of sight of the others.

"Are you happy with the treaty?" America asked.

"Yes, I think so." England replied, surprised the younger even bothered to ask.

"That's good, sharing is caring after all!" England really wanted to tell him how stupid he sounded, but he bit his tongue, merely giving him a 'look' instead. They walked in awkward silence for awhile before America finally spoke up again.

"So…how have you been?" He said, almost sounding nervous.

"I-" England started, still taken aback by the fact that the American even knew how to ask other people about themselves, "I can't complain..." He finally said, looking at the ground.

"Can't complain?" His smile was back "Don't be humble; you're like, a world power. _The _world power actually."

"I suppose." England said, looking flustered, but also proud. "I am. So no, I really can't complain can I?" America couldn't quite tell if those words were sarcastic or not, but chose to ignore them. "How about you?"

"Me?" He blinked "Not bad at all, in fact I'm starting to feel…strong." The shorter man gave a quick glance his way, before looking away again. "If only the south…well never mind."

They were walking down the side of the carriage path now, lined with giant ancient trees. They were dripping with Spanish moss, just like everything seemed to down there. The light danced on the ground, shifting with every whisper of wind.

"Do you like it here?" America asked, trying not to sound like he cared too much.

"It's quite lovely." England said after a slight pause. "A bit hot, though."

"So you love it!" The younger said, sounding completely convinced.

"I-I never said that!" England's face was turning a slight pink. "I simply think it's not bad, for someone with no culture." America gave a little smile, which was quickly replaced with a pout.

"Whatever you say, England~" There was no reply, and Alfred looked over to the other Nation, only to see him frozen in place, staring somewhere to his right.

"E-England?" he said "What…what is it?" After a few agonizing moments, the nation seemed to snap out of it, looking back at him.

"I thought for a moment…never mind. It's not important." He turned to look straight ahead and began walking again. America followed feeling nervous, focusing intently on the way that England's eyes would keep flicking over to that same spot, confusion clouding the usually bright orbs.

* * *

"Annie!" America called, bursting through the doors. "Annabel! Come here!" Said little girl was almost immediately in front of him, looking as excited as could be.

"Annie-"

"Who was he?" she cut off impatiently "It was another nation, wasn't it? Ah could tell! Who was it?"

"England." America said, sounding irritated "But-"

"England?" She said, her eyes getting as round as saucers "That was really England?! Oh, can ah meet him? Please?"

"Annie-"

"Oh, Ah promise I'll behave! Ah'll be really good! I prom-"

"Annie!" America snapped. Immediately her mouth was shut, fear replacing the excitement her eyes. "I told you to stay inside! Just for a few hours, and it was really important! Why couldn't you just do that one thing, it's not like I ever ask you to do anything else!" He was practically yelling now, and the little blonde's lip had started to tremble.

"A-Ah'm sorry, Ah j-just really wanted to see wh-who your guest was…" She said, her eyes watering. "A-Ah'm really sorry!" America's face softened slightly and he knelt down.

"Hey…hey don't cry…" he said "Are you really sorry?" She nodded, tears flowing freely now. "And you'll listen to me next time?"

"Mhh-Hmm." She said, wiping at her eyes.

"Okay, so I forgive you, alright? So stop crying." He ruffled her hair a little, trying not to mess up her bow. She simply sniffed, looking down. She had never seen her big brother angry before, nor had she ever had a real consequence for her actions. She simply roamed free, mostly exploring or playing with her animal friends.

"Really…nothing bad happened. It's alright." Alfred said, pulling her into a light hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, mumbling something into his neck. "Hmm?"

"Will Ah ever get to meet them?" she repeated, turning to look at him.

"Uh…" He hesitated, looking back at her. "Someday…I'll let you meet them, okay?"

"Do you promise?" She wiped a few more tears away, looking at him with hope.

"I promise." He said. She laid her head back on his shoulder, quieting down. America looked off, allowing his mind to wander back to the man he was trying so desperately keep her a secret from. Their conversation, while floundering and awkward, had been just that. A real conversation, a normal interaction between two people. Thinking about this, remembering the last times they had seen each other, and all the times his mind had wandered back to his former guardian since then, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

Yay England! I hope I got him right.....anyway, all ya'll should know I'm a huge America X England fan, as in any other pairing with those two fills me with rage. RAGE.  
:3


	4. Chapter 4

Gah, for some reason it took me awhile to figure out what to do with this chapter. I hope it turned out....okay. And not awkward or anything. Also thanks to Parula for assigning herself as my "Editor" for all those little things I miss. ;D

* * *

He really wished the people in the next car would just _shut up._ They didn't need to completely stop talking, but if they would just lower their voices, or maybe stop talking about things that were so _stupid. _His car was, of course, private, but he was starting to think the ones on either side of him should be empty too.

"Well, I heard that feathers would be the new thing…"

"_Feathers? _I do declare, are they trying to bankrupt us? I don't need anymore frills, thank you."

"But feathers are ever so pretty. Of course I do love ribbons too, and Fredrick agrees they look good on me…"

America was pretty sure he was going to have to slam his head against the wall until he was knocked unconscious to escape the torture of this conversation. Instead he tried even harder to concentrate on his book. This was not the first time he had read it. No, it was probably the third or fourth. It was a profound book, one that had moved him. Ever since it had been published it had caused a stirring in his people, one so strong he could feel it to his very core, and he hated that the impact of it was being ruined by the pathetic excuse for a conversation going on next door. Just as he was about to tune them out, the excitement of the story pulling him in once again, the screeching of the train brakes snapped him back into reality. He stood up with a sigh as the train came to a halt, hopes of a nice trip shattered. Stepping out of the car he saw who he was pretty sure were the culprits of his horrible ride. There was a plump, rather dim looking girl, and a lank woman with an expression that seemed perpetually pissed-off.

"Alfie!" His head snapped up as he heard the familiar voice cut through the crowd. There she was, his little sister waving at him enthusiastically as though there was nothing strange about her being out in public. He hurried over to her, used to the stares people were giving him.

"Annie!" He said when he reached her. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah wanted to meet you here!" She said, giving him a big hug around his waist. "Ah wanted to show you Ah could do it all by mahself." She turned her face up to look at him, a big smile plastered across it.

"How did you get here?" America asked, still looking slightly shocked.

"Ah came in the carriage that was coming to get you." She said, looking proud of herself. America glanced around a few more times, before satisfied that he was getting no more attention than usual.

"All by yourself?" He said, finally returning her smile.

"All by mahself." She repeated, eyes sparkling slightly.

"Well, that's very impressive." He said, taking her hand and walking with her to the waiting carriage. A young man followed behind, carrying the luggage. The little girl hopped inside and scrambled onto the seat. She began to swing her legs back and fourth slightly, waiting for her brother to get inside. They almost reached to the floor now, he noticed as he climbed in. The door was shut, and they were off at a quick but comfortable pace. Annie propped herself up at the window, staring out at everything they passed, soaking in every detail. America simply watched her for a minute before speaking up.

"Annie?" She looked up at him, smile still plastered on "Did you read the book I sent you?" Instantly her face fell, and she slumped into her seat, not meeting his eyes.

"Yes." She mumbled into her lap.

"Well," He said, slightly confused by her reaction. "What did you think?" Her little hands clenched into fists, and her eyebrows were knitted in a tight frown.

"I-It wasn't true at all, it was all wrong!" She finally burst. America simply stared at her for a moment.

"What?" He finally said, voice blank "What do you mean?"

"Ah…Ah mean…." She said, stuttering like angry little children always did when they couldn't properly express themselves. "Ah mean, it's not true, it's full of lies!"

"Who told you that?" He said, voice suddenly cold. His own copy was crumpling slightly under the force he was now gripping it with. The title stared up at him; _Uncle Tom's Cabin._

"No one told me….A-Ah just know!" She said, resolve faltering just a little. "That woman's never even been on a plantation, she doesn't know anything about what it's like down here, how could she-"

"Annie." Her brother's tone stopped her instantly. "That's enough." She bit her lip, staring down with indignity. America's gaze didn't shift from her, breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. He didn't want to believe what he'd just heard, but at the same time there was part of him that had been expecting it. For years he had felt split and undecided about the issue of slavery, but recently he had felt more and more like siding with the abolitionists. The possibility that this was not because the country as a whole was moving in that direction, but rather that the north and south were beginning to slip apart had become apparent as soon as he knew of the existence of his sister. Of course the South would find this book false, and distorted, so therefore, so would she…

"Ah'm sorry…" He blinked. "Don't….don't be mad…" America had to take a deep breath before he replied.

"I'm…I'm not mad." He said carefully.

"You're not?" Annabel looked up in surprise, worry and just a hint of guilt in her eyes.

"No," He said with a slight shake of his head "People can….disagree without being angry with each other, or fighting." She looked thoughtful for a moment before getting up and moving to sit next to him.

"Ah'm glad." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder "Because Ah never want to fight with you…"

* * *

America carefully squeezed most of the water out of the cloth he was holding before gently placing it on the forehead of the small girl beside him. She was sleeping fretfully, cheeks flushed with fever. He was glad she had finally managed to rest, she needed all she could get. He started a little when another man walked in, carrying a fresh basin of water.

"Ah…thank you." He said as it was placed next to him. There was a small nod from the other man before he too sat down. "Sorry you have to spend your time here with me…" America, said slightly sheepishly. "I'm sure you have work you could be doing."

"The President wanted someone to report to him." He replied with a slight nod of resignation. "We are in a time of relative peace; I don't have too much work."

"That's good….Davis, isn't it?" Another nod. They sat there for a minute, America watching as his sisters chest rose and fell slowly. The man next to him was also watching her, looking thoughtful.

"Do you know why this is happening?" He said finally.

"Hm? Oh…"The young blonde said, running his hand through his hair. "The Yellow fever outbreak in New Orleans."

"But you don't feel any symptoms?"

There was a slight pause. "No." He finally said "None at all."

"What does that mean?" Davis' eyes were on him now, carefully studying his face. America kept staring straight ahead, jaw clenching ever so slightly.

"I don't know." He lied, glancing at his companion. The man simply looked away quietly. Of course the nation knew what it meant; there was only one thing that would cause this. The people of New Orleans were no longer connected to him, they were no longer his. They belonged to the little girl lying in front of him. If only he knew how much of the South he had already lost, and what it meant. He hated to admit it, but it frightened him.

"Where are you from, Davis?" He asked, trying to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Mississippi, Sir." Was the polite response.

"Oh, that's right, you're a Senator too, aren't you?" Another nod. America turned his head so he was looking at Annabel once again. She would be better in a few days he was sure, maybe a week. Things like this couldn't really hurt them, but nations could still feel as much pain as any human. He reached up and brushed a few strands of hair away that were stuck to her forehead. As he did so he couldn't help but notice the intense way that the Senator stared at his sister, a slight frown on his face, as though he was thinking very hard.

* * *

A cupcake if you knew right away who "Davis" was! :D I hope the first "fight" thing seemed believable, I definitely don't want to them to just wake up one day and be like "GAH I HATE YOU NOW GRRR." So um....thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Well THAT took a long time. In my vague defense, I did have my wisdom teeth out, and I didn't even turn my computer on for about four days after that. The good news is that I got BOOKS on the pre-Civil war and Civil war eras! Now, why didn't I read these BEFORE writing this? Because I'm stupid that's why. Guh. Hope this is fine, there's a big chunk where I'm kinda like I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING. DERP DE DEE.

* * *

"It's a concession to the slave power of the South!" The man yelled, practically beating the desk in his anger. "Those territories have long been promised to free settlers!"

"It's popular sovereignty!" An equally angry Senator retorted from clear across the room. "The people have a right to choose!"

"If the act is passed then slave holders will flock to the territories simply for the vote!" another man decided to join in the yelling match.

Watching them from a small distance, yet another in the crowd of Senators leaned back with a smirk. "Good Lord, Douglas, look what you've done. Why did you even introduce the thing in the first place?" The man he had addressed gave him an un-amused look, sinking lower into his seat.

"I had _hoped,_" He grumbled "To ease relations. You'd think this would make them happy. The south can expand slavery to the territories, and the north can still abolish it in their states."

"Well, you know what they say. The best laid plans of mice and men…" His eyes wandered up to the large desk at the front of the room and the young man sitting at the end. "He's been awfully quiet, hasn't he?" Douglas glanced up too. It was true; the blond in question had been sitting there sullenly throughout the entire debate. Eyebrows knitted in a perpetual frown, and arms crossed, staring at the desk in front of him. He couldn't help it, this Act was causing outrage in his people, and there was nothing he could do to keep it from affecting him. God, four months. Four months of debating. He didn't think he could take much more of this.

"You're up!" The man next to Douglas said enthusiastically, giving him a "friendly" smack on the back.

"So I am." He replied dully, getting up and taking his place in front of the group of angry Senators. Glancing nervously at the young man to his right, he began his speech.

* * *

Five hours. FIVE. HOURS. America was pretty sure he was about ready to take that pen in front of him and shove it right through his temple. Anything, _anything to_ just make it so this would be over. How was it even possible for someone to make a five our speech anyway? There couldn't possibly be that much to say about anything. You'd think all the years he'd been alive would have given him some patience, but alas, he still had the mind of a nineteen-year-old in many ways. He fiddled with his glasses, trying to do anything besides sit and stare. They had been bothering him lately anyway. Sometimes his vision would blur even though he was wearing them, causing him to have to adjust the lenses until he could see properly. Suddenly he realized everyone was clapping. Head shooting up, he looked to his right hopefully, and indeed the Senator seemed to be done talking. With a slight sigh of relief America sat up, trying to look like he had been paying attention the whole time.

"Is there anything else anyone wishes to voice before we proceed?" The man next to him said loudly, addressing the entire room. There was no sound from the crowd, but just as he was about to continue, he was interrupted.

"I have a question." One of the men said, now on his feet. He looked incredibly nervous, but his jaw was set. "For him." His eyes flicked over to the young nation watching him. America blinked. Him? Usually people didn't have the guts to address him directly.

"Is…" The man cleared his voice "Is it true…that there is another one…one of your kind that appeared in the South? A girl?" Suddenly the room was once again filled with an angry buzzing as all the Senators all started talking at once. America simply stared at the man who had spoken, his heart going a mile a minute.

"Davis has seen her!" A voice rose above the rest. "Haven't you?" It was suddenly quiet as all the men in the room shifted their gaze to a somber looking Senator sitting in the corner. America stopped breathing for an instant, waiting for his reaction. The man's eyes swept around the room quickly before glancing up at America for a brief moment. He crossed his arms, looking away.

"I'm afraid not." Was his flat response. Immediately there was noise again, and America felt an immense wave of relief wash over him as he slumped back in his seat.

"If that's all," The man next to him practically yelled. "We will now conduct the vote." As the room began to ring with "Aye" and "No" America sat back and watched silently, glancing every once in a while at the man who had just lied to the entire Senate.

* * *

America walked up his steps slowly, feeling incredibly tired. The act had passed. 37 to 14. He turned the handle of his door with a sigh. He had a bad feeling that this was going to cause trouble, but thinking about that kind of made him want to crawl under his bed and never come out. All he wanted to do right now was sleep, and not think about anything at all. He opened the door and was immediately faced with a plate of biscuits under his nose.

"Welcome back, Alfie!" The bearer of the food said. "Ah made you breakfast."

"You're up?" He finally said after a moment of shock. "You cooked?"

"Mmmm-hmm. Ah made biscuits and grits….and Ah tried to make bacon, but Ah'm not sure how well…" Annabel trailed off as her brother began walking towards the kitchen, collapsing in a chair when he finally reached it.

"A-are you hungry?" she asked carefully. He nodded mutely. Quickly she grabbed a plate, loading it with all the food she had been making. Placing it gingerly in front of her older brother, she took a seat across the table and watched him as he started to eat. They were silent for a long time, Annabel watching America with slight concern in her dark blue eyes. There was a sudden clink of metal on china as the fork dropped from America's hands. There was a slight frown on his face, as though he was thinking hard about something.

"Annie," He said, looking up at her. "I think you should go home." The girls face instantly bore a look of devastation.

"B-but…" She protested "This is the first time Ah've gotten to visit you up here, and Ah've hardly been here any time at all."

"It would be for the best if you went back south." America said blankly.

"But it would be more fun if Ah could stay here-"

"It's not about fun!" America snapped more loudly than he had meant to. The little blonde simply bowed her head.

"Ah just want to stay with you…" She said softly. America closed his eyes tightly

"Sorry….I didn't mean to yell…I'm just really, really tired and…"

"Because of the act?"

"Yeah." He said, rubbing his temples.

"Did it pass?" There was something about her tone that made him look up at her as he answered.

"Yes." Something flickered through her dark eyes for a moment, but as soon as he saw it, it was gone.

"Ah can get the dishes, if you want to go sleep." She said a smile once again on her face.

"That would be very helpful." He said, standing up with a wide yawn. He started heading upstairs, but her voice stopped him.

"Alfie?"

"Hm?"

"Do I really have to leave?"

"We'll see…" He said with a sigh, before continuing towards his bed room. On the stairs he paused one more time to look back at his little sister, who was now busying herself with the dishes, before heading off to sleep.

* * *

Well there you go! STUFF TOTALLY HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER. Oh yes. It's true. *shifty eyes* OH! Also, the act they're talking about is the Kansas Nebraska Act of 1854.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah ha ha....these chapters are taking me awhile....this was going to be a monster chapter, but I split it. :'D I'm trying to condense and uh...yeah....

* * *

America rubbed is temples, groaning slightly. Everything had gone to hell in the two years since that act had passed. Well, in the territories it had concerned anyway. Still, it was enough to give the young nation a massive headache. Pro-slavery Missourians had flocked across the boarder to illegally vote in the election, and therefore a pro-slavery government had been elected. America picked up and leafed through the letters he had received from the free-state settlers, requesting reinforcements and arms. As of yet, none had been sent, even as the fraudulently elected government set up a slave code, discriminating against non-slave holders.

America sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes. He just wanted a solution to the whole mess, but neither side seemed to be ready, or willing to give in. Both had held rival conventions, the free-state settlers meeting in Topeka, and drawing up their own constitution. It had been put up to the people and ratified, but he had a feeling that it would only lead to more violence.

"Sir?" America cracked one of his eyes open to look at the man now standing in the doorway. "The president would like to speak with you now."

"Of course."

* * *

"You're declaring it illegal?!" The blond practically yelled, staring at the man across from him. The President merely looked back at him calmly.

"They were not elected-"

"But the pro-slavery government was elected illegally!" America cut him off again "Come on, Pierce, you can't say that the Topeka convention and constitution are illegal, if you do then the other government will find violence against them justified! There will be more fighting in an attempt to arrest them, it-"

"As long as there are two governments running around, the problems in Kansas will never be solved." Franklin Pierce said in a more commanding tone. America bit his lip to keep from saying anything else. Instead he crossed his arms, looking away indignantly. The president watched him for a minute, one eyebrow raised slightly. The other men in the room waited with clear interest.

"You've become quite an abolitionist as of late, haven't you?" Pierce finally said with a slight smile. America opened him mouth to retort, but instead stood up quickly, scraping his chair against the floor. "I'll talk to you later, Mr. President." He said, before turning to leave.

"W-wait!" America turned to see an incredibly nervous looking man addressing him. "I-I had h-hoped to speak with you…uh, I need to talk to you about, ah well I..."

"Yes?" America said, raising an eyebrow.

"A-about the Crimean war, sir." The man said, voice shaking only slightly less. "We were thinking of sending aid to Russia in the form of-"

"Fine." The nation said, turning back around. The man blinked.

"Fine?...Sir?"

"Yeah, fine. Go ahead." America said, continuing on his way out. As he walked down the hall, he was flanked by two other men.

"Sir." One of them said "I think you should consider bringing your sister back up here." America glanced at him.

"Why?"

"With all this Sectionalism on the rise, isn't there a chance people could rally around her?"

"The public doesn't know about her yet." The youth said with a frown.

"But they might find out. The cabinet already all know and some Senators."

"You're right I suppose…" He replied, looking down at the floor.

"All I'm saying is that you might want to keep an eye on her." America stayed silent for a moment before giving a small nod.

* * *

A figure paused; about to dip a delicate little watering can into a pond. Placing the can next to her, the girl gazed into the water, concentrating on her reflection. She began twirling her hair slightly, smoothing the ruffles on her dress, and occasionally straightening her bow. Annabel was just beginning to hit tweendom, and she suddenly had a great deal of concern over her appearance. Not that she needed to check herself all the time, but she felt a kind of comfort, primping every once in awhile. Picking up her watering can, she turned to head back to her flowers, only to find her path blocked by a rather important looking man.

"O-oh!" she said, nearly dropping the can. "Ah'm sorry I didn't see you there." She put down what she was holding and giving a quick curtsy.

"I'm here to take you north." The man said simply.

"Ah beg your pardon…?"

"I'm taking you to your brother's house." He tried again.

"Oh, of course." She said apologetically, trying to subtly look behind him "But…didn't Al-America come?"

"He's very busy." Was the only response.

"Oh. Alright." She said, shoulders drooping ever so slightly. Hurrying back to her house, she packed hastily, and came back downstairs. Opening the door slightly awkwardly with her heavy bag, she made her way down the steps of the impressive mansion, before stepping into the carriage, across from the somber man.

The first part of the journey was silent. And awkward. Annabel couldn't help but pick at the ruffles on her skirt. Then came a feeling. It was barely a feeling really, more like a vague tickle in the back of her mind. As if something was coming, but she couldn't quite grasp it. Suddenly it hit her in waves, panic, fear, pain. She started to tremble.

"What is it?" Her escort said harshly.

"S-Something bad is happening." She managed out, squeezing her eyes shut at tight as they would go. And then as quickly as the feelings had come, they were gone.

* * *

"A massacre??" angry voices echoed through the house. "What do you mean a massacre?!"

"Well…that's what they're calling it sir." Another man said, trying to keep everything calm. "But I'm not sure if 'massacre' is-"

"How many people?" America said, voice almost shaking with anger "How many people are dead?"

"Five pro-slavery settlers." The man said quietly.

"How?"

"Hack- er, stabbed to death. Swords." A soft noise came from the corner of the room where Annabel was sitting.

"Who did it?"

"It was lead by a man named John Brown; he's an abolitionist and clearly an extremist. We believe he was provoked by the raid on Lawrence, and also the beating of Senator Sumner of Mass-"

"Let me guess." The blond interrupted him "The pro-slavery settlers aren't just taking this lying down, are they?"

"No…I'm afraid the territorial militia is already headed to the south of Kansas…"

"Damn it. I bet Pierce won't let me go there either." America said, practically growling in frustration.

"Why shouldn't they?" The two men looked over to the source of the voice. The girl looked nervous, but determined "Why shouldn't the militia go there? Maybe that's what Kansas needs."

"I don't think their going to make peace." America said, managing to keep his voice quite calm "More likely to raid wherever the Browns live." Annabel shut her mouth tight, leaning back in her chair.

"There isn't much we can do about this right now, sir." The man said turning his attention back to America. "I think the best thing we can do is find a man who can handle the position of Governor, who might be able to solve the problems in Kansas. You have to keep in mind it's still a territory, and they tend to be prone to at least a certain amount of anarchy."

"But this is more than that." The teen said, closing his eyes in frustration "It's practically in a state of civil war." There was an awkward silence after he finished speaking, and he found himself wanting to take it back. For some reason he hated hearing those two words out loud, making them more tangible, more real.

With a sigh his companion stood up, picking up various papers and putting them in order.

"Well, I just came to report that, sir. I better be on my way now." He turned and walked away, pausing only to say "Don't worry too much." Before leaving the two siblings alone. They were silent for quite awhile, America staring out the window, forehead resting on his hand. He hadn't known anything about this until he had been told, hadn't felt a thing. But she had known, she had felt it. Annabel simply stared at the pillows sitting next to her, glancing every once in a while at her brother.

"What's going to happen?" she said finally, hesitantly.

"I don't know," He replied "But….I'm sure everything will work out eventually, it always does." He was trying to convince himself as much as her, hoping to hold onto that optimism he was so proud of. There was another pause.

"Alfie, can Ah ask you a question?" He raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Sure."

"Who am Ah?" America snapped his eyes over to her, noticing the slight frown that graced her delicate features. Who was she? She was the representation of all the sectionalism in his country, everything that was making his life right now a living hell. He shook his head, stopping his train of thought.

"What do you mean?"  
"Ah mean..." She said, frowning even more, "Ah don't have a name….like you, or the other nations. Ah am a nation, aren't Ah?"

"Well," America said, hesitating "Sort of…."

"What does that mean?"

"Um," he rubbed the back of his head, feeling unsure of himself. "You're….the Southern States, but you're not a country on your own."

"But why?"

"Because….because the North and South are so different, they're almost completely different cultures." She was staring directly at him now, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Then….are you just the North now?" She said. He visibly flinched.

"I don't know." There were a few more seconds of silence, Annabel looking like she wanted to say something.

"Will Ah ever get to meet them?" America opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Ah mean for real, will Ah ever get the other nations, or am Ah just going to be kept secret forever?"

"I…I don't know."

"You always say that!" She snapped. Immediately she looked sorry, continuing in a softer voice. "Can't Ah at least meet…Canada? He's…sort of like mah brother too, isn't he?"

"Wh- Oh." America said, frowning slightly. "Actually, I haven't talked to him in a long time." Annabel looked down again, disappointment etched across her features.

"Why do Ah always have to be secret?" she mumbled.

'Because you're dangerous.' Was the immediate answer that flashed through his head. Knowing he couldn't say that to the girl in front of him, he quickly replied;

"You don't."

"Yes Ah do!" she snapped, clutching her skirt. America simply didn't reply, but just looked at her. The way her eyebrows were scrunched together marred her pretty features. The frown simply didn't seem to fit on her face. When had she stopped just being a simple little girl and started thinking and worrying about these things? As they sat in silence, he couldn't help but wonder how much longer he would have a little sister.

* * *

ah ha ha....ha ha.....so...I really REALLY don't want to bore the crap out of all (four) of the people reading this with buildup and the 1850's (which I am beginning to HATE) B-but I also want to build up relationships and...and make realistic transitions and...;3; Also....I'm getting a little TOO historical *hits head against wall* But something will happen soon, I swear! *grovels at feet of readers*


	7. Chapter 7

DAAAAAAAMN, that took a long time. Well, I had lots of finals and things, so I didn't even try to write before those were over. But now school is all over, and that means lots of time with nothing to do! And more updates! (SUPER YAY) AND GOOD NEWS, next chapter is where I may start raping history! Yes, that's right, STUFF. MIGHT ACTUALLY. HAPPEN. maybe. I mean, yes! Lots of stuff! And there should be less of "and then this happened, and then THIS happened....*vomits name of random historical figure* I think my AP history class might still have its cold slimy clutches around my heart.....

* * *

"What are we doing?"

"We're going to meet the presidential candidates."

"Ah get to meet them too?" The young teen said, turning her eyes to her older brother.

"Yeah," He said, with a nod. "One of them is going to be my boss, so they deserve to know. Need to know really."

"Aright…" turning her eyes so they were facing ahead once again, she kept pace with him silently as he walked swiftly down the hallway. Before long they had reached their destination, America throwing open the door enthusiastically and striding in with purpose. The men sitting inside stood up quickly, trying not to look frazzled as the nation burst into their presence.

"Hey there!" He said, grabbing the tallest man's hand and shaking it. "You must be Buchanan."

"Yes sir." Buchanan said, gripping back firmly.

"Ah, good, good." America said, flopping down in a chair and inviting the others to do the same. He couldn't help but notice as they sat down that the men kept stealing confused glances at Annabel as she daintily joined them. "So, um…" he began, knowing he should just get this part over with a soon as possible" Being the democratic candidate, and….well it's very likely that you'll be my new boss, so I figured it's only right…" He stole a glance at the girl next to him, and was met by slightly curious dark blue eyes staring back. "That you would meet my sister." The reaction was immediate. One of the men gasped like he had just seen a ghost, the other choked on the water he was drinking and started to cough. Buchanan simply paled, eyes getting significantly larger.

"So…it's really true?" He said, staring unabashed at her. On cue she stood up, looking slightly surprised herself, and gave a little curtsy.

"The Southern United States." She said in an attempt to introduce herself. The presidential candidate could only nod weakly in reply. America watched it all, looking slightly nervous.

"So, yes, anyway…" He said, trying to move on as quickly as possible. "How are you feeling about your nomination?"

"Oh…I am…quite happy with it." The man replied, trying really hard not to stare at the girl who had just sat back down. His two companions weren't even trying. "I believe they wanted someone who wasn't connected to the Kansas Nebraska act."

"Oh yeah, you were Minister in England at the time, right?" The blond said absently.

"England?" A voice next to him suddenly piped up, sounding excited. "You were really there? What was it like?" The older man blinked, before giving a hesitant smile.

"I liked it quite a lot. It was quite lovely, a bit rainy though…" He said. Annabel's eyes seemed to shine with excitement as she began questioning him intensely.

"Where were did you get to go? Were you in London? Oh, did you see, did you get to meet…?" Buchanan answered everything calmly, wearing a pleasantly surprised smile. America simply watched the two of them silently, wearing an unreadable expression. He hadn't known she really cared _that much _about the other nations. More than he did it almost seemed like. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an elaborate silver watch. Flipping it open and flicking his eyes over to it quickly, he sat up straighter and cleared his throat.

"Sorry, don't mean to cut your cross examination short," He said, effectively drawing everyone's attention back to him. "But we need to go, still have to meet the other candidate." Standing up, he took the man's hand once again, shaking it firmly. "Best of luck to you."

"Thank you sir." And with that the blond stood up and left the room, his sister trailing reluctantly behind. She had wanted to continue asking questions as long as she could, besides the other candidate….

"I'm excited about this next one." America said, more to himself than her. "A new party…there should be one more often. Things start to get boring in politics. Scratch that, things _always_ get boring in politics. There's only so many times you can see one party get power, then become unpopular, then the other one comes into power, then becomes unpopular. It's great to throw something new into the mix, you know?"

"Ah don't want to go."

"What?" He turned to see the girl frowning slightly. "You don't want to see the other candidate?"

"Ah'd rather go home, if that's alright." She said, a slightly guilty look crossing her face. Determination, however, was set in.

"The Republican needs to know about you too." America said with his own frown.

"You can just…tell them about me, can't you?" Annabel said, unwilling to back down.

"They'll wonder why the Democrats got to see you, when they didn't." He responded.

"Can't you just say…Ah wasn't feeling well? Ah don't want to meet them."

"Why not?"

"Ah just don't." He sighed deeply, trying not to seem too exasperated.

"Fine. Can you get home alone?"

"Mmhhmm!" she said, suddenly looking happy. "Ah'll see you when you get there!" and with that she turned and practically ran away from him, leaving him there looking slightly annoyed, and more than a little perplexed.

* * *

The girl walked through the streets quickly, expertly making her way through buildings, avoiding the bustling of people, and still managing to look graceful. Every once in awhile she would get a strange look from someone who thought it unusual for a young girl who was dressed like her to be walking around alone. Reaching her destination, she waited patiently for a rather large woman to notice her.

"Ah! Hello there dear, how are you today?" She said, smiling when she finally saw the girl.

"Ah'm doing very well, thank you ma'am." She replied with a hint of a curtsy. Some of the others standing around the newspaper stand looked over in her direction at the sound of a heavy accent. She chose to ignore them. "Do you have the newest..?"

"Of course, dear." The woman said, handing the younger a newspaper. She immediately opened it, not bothering to find a place to sit. Scanning it, her eyes instantly stopped when she found what she was looking for. Her hands trembled slightly in excitement, clutching the paper. Staring up at her was the exact news she had wanted to see. Dred Scott had lost his case against the Supreme Court. She kept reading, realizing that there was more to this decision than she had hoped. The Missouri Compromise had been ruled unconstitutional, and even as she read the news she could feel something inside her give and snap. Something that had been holding her in, keeping her contained. Scanning the rest of the article quickly, she handed the plump woman a coin, and turned to make her way home.

* * *

"Alfie?"

"Hm?" The boy asked, turning to look at his sister. She was sitting at the table, looking serious. "What is it?"

"Can Ah go home?" She said simply, staring at him with determination. He blinked.

"You want to leave?"

"Well…" She fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. "It's not like Ah'm here to visit you, or for fun. A-and you're almost never here. We hardly ever are just together doing things that are fun….and Ah'd really just like to go home, now that the election is over." The blond simply looked at her for a moment, expression blank.

"Well…if that's what you really want. I suppose I can't stop you." He said finally.

"It is." She said, looking down.

"I'll try to get you transportation as soon as possible." Was his only response. They sat there in awkward silence as the minutes ticked by, until, with a glance at his watch, America got up, and left.

* * *

Revel in the intense amount of things that happened in thsi chapter. I honestly just wanted to get through it to get to the next one. Like I said, stuff. Happening. Exciting! Also the Dread Scott case was a case of a slave who's master had died, who sued for freedom. He lost the case, and the Supreme Court used the case to rule on several other thigns as well.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is motherfjuckin' long. Update didn't take TOO long, right? Right? Anyway, ya'll will be glad to know there is ZERO historical accuracy in this chapter. Although, I couldn't help but throw a couple historical figures in there. :'D I was worried about how this chapter would turn out....and I'm really not sure if it's any good or not....but that's okay! 8D

* * *

The sound of cicadas was the only noise to ring through the thick air. The lazy summer dusk was tainted a brilliant red and pink, sun intense and large in the sky. Inside the large empty house everything was still and quiet, light and smells seeming to hang in the air. The only movement was the quick bustling of skirts as an older woman swept through the house, cleaning and straightening as she went. She paused when she reached the door, leaning to pick something that had caught her eye. Finally a noise cut through the silence.

"Miss!" There was no answer. Trying again she called louder. "Miss! There's a letter for you!" This attempt was followed by the sound of a door and the swish of even more skirts as a young woman came hurrying from upstairs. Her loose curls bounced with every stair she took, barely held back by a ribbon. Reaching the woman she took the envelope excitedly.

"Who's it from, Sarah?" She asked, turning it over in her hands.

"Ah'm afraid Ah don't know, Miss." She said, glancing up the younger's face.

"Oh, it's from Washington!" She said, finally reading the address. She ripped open the paper quickly, pulling out the letter inside. "Considering the recent resolution of the Kansas violence…." She trailed off, reading most of the note in silence. After she was done she turned to the other woman, beaming. "It's from mah brother." She said "He wants to hold a dance, down here. He's finally going to announce my existence to the public! Oh, Sarah!" she threw her arms around the woman, giving her a quick squeeze. "Ah've been waiting for this for a long time. Ah really have." With that she released her and ran back up the stairs.

"Miss, where are you going?" Sarah said, walking up the railing and staring up.

"It's only a few weeks from now, Ah have to start getting ready!" was the only response she heard before Annabel disappeared with a flash of blonde.

* * *

The carriage came to a relatively smooth stop, jiggling only slightly when the horse pulling it would give a little tug. America hopped out of it more slowly than usual, still not bothering to wait for the older men who had come with him. Staring up the steps of the mansion in front of him, he gave a shallow little sigh. It had been a good while since he had been down here, and it all somehow seemed strange and uncomfortable. Unfamiliar. It all made him uneasy. He walked up the steps slowly, heading for the door. Before he could reach it, however, he was attacked by a pinkish blur, almost as tall as he was. It pulled him into a hug, squeezing tight around his middle and squeaking.

"Alfie!" He blinked, very slowly, angling his head to look at the mop of blonde curls under his chin and the flash of turquoise in the middle of them.

"Annie?" He finally said, slight disbelief in his voice. She pulled back, and suddenly a young woman was looking up at him, only the slightest traces of baby fat left in her cheeks, and big blue eyes that crinkled slightly as she smiled again. "You've grown." He said dumbly. "A lot." She giggled and pulled back to spin once for him.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"A whole lot better than I feel." He said with a slight grimace. She looked concerned immediately, coming back up to him to examine his face.

"It's the financial panic. Bank runs, unemployment. I feel a little better now, but it was a rough few weeks. How about you, how do you feel?" He said, trying to give a slightly concerned smile.

"Oh, Ah've been just fine, are you sure you're alright? You'll be better for the dance, won't you?" She said quickly, examining his face even more closely.

"I'll be fine." He said "Don't worry about me."

"Oh good!" She said, flinging open the door and inviting him in, along with the other men that had finally gotten up the stairs. They were immediately greeted by an older woman, bustling about.

"This is Sarah." Annabel said absently "She can take your things." Most of the men immediately started handing her hats and coats, but America simply stared between her and his sister. The girl glanced back at him, and her face fell seeing his expression. He looked away quickly. She began to lead them to the sitting room, moving so she was walking right next to him. She glanced behind them to see how far behind the others were before turning to him.

"Ah….Ah want you to know how excited Ah am about this…" She said quietly. "Ah'm really happy that you're letting me meet all these important people, and that Ah…don't have to be secret anymore…so thank you." He looked at her in surprise to see her giving him a small genuine smile.

"You're welcome…" He said equally as quietly. "But you don't have to thank me for that."

"Ah wanted to." She replied softly.

* * *

"Tighter."

"Miss, Ah really don't think that it's gunna go any tighter."

"Yes it will, if you just pull harder." Annabel said with a cross look over her shoulder.

"Alright miss." Sarah said still sounding rather exasperated. Annabel braced herself against the bedposts as the older woman once again took a hold of the strings of her corset and pulled as hard as she could. Annabel let all of the air out of her lungs, sucking in as best as she could to let it tighten a fraction of an inch more.

"It's not going anymore, miss." Sarah said, with a tone that said 'don't even try to argue.'

"Oh alright." The blonde said with a sigh "Hurry up and tie it then, Ah don't have that long to get ready." The woman obliged, tying a quick bow, and beginning to fuss with her hair.

"Do you want something besides this old thing tonight?" she asked, holding up the girl's slightly worn turquoise ribbon.

"No!" she said instantly, snatching it away. "Ah have to wear this." Giving her a look, Sarah simply replied with a 'Yes miss' and moved to shift through the mass of voluminous dresses on the bed.

"Which one will you be wearing, miss?" She asked, not bothering to look at the blonde, who was not flitting around the room nervously.

"Oh, Ah can't decide Sarah. Ah was thinking the green and white one, but Ah'm not sure….I could do the blue….or the green, or that dark rose…no that's not fancy enough. Oh Ah don't know there's too many! Ah mean, it has to be one of the off the shoulder ones, but they're all so nice, and what do you think-"

"Miss." The older woman interrupted "Allow me to say that you really need to calm down."

"B-but…" The girl said, looking close to nervous tears "Today is the most important day of mah life."

"You are going to have a long, long life, Miss," Sarah said, taking a brush and running it soothingly through her hair. "And when you're mah age, you won't look a day older than you do now. And you'll have lots and lots of time to have more important days than today."

"'S'pose so…" She murmured, enjoying the feeling of the bristles pulling gently at her hair.

* * *

He waited silently, glancing down the hall every once in awhile, waiting for a familiar swish and flash of blonde as his sister appeared. He still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. He knew, _knew_ that if he was thinking purely politically he would never dream of doing this. But nations were not machines, and it was unfair to keep his little sister secret, like some dangerous animal he was embarrassed to own. Besides, that was still all she really was right now, his little sister. Even if the last few times they had been together had been more awkward and not much like the "play dates" they had had when she was little, full of laughter and adoration, and just not having a care in the world, they were still family. The only real family he had right now. And she had seemed glad to see him when he arrived; maybe some time alone was all they really needed…

"Alfie?" he was tugged from his thoughts by a slightly hesitant voice next to him, and his sky-blue eyes instantly went to the young girl now standing next to him "You look nice, Alfie." She said softly.

"You…do too." He said, blinking. "You look beautiful, Annie."

"Thank you." She said quickly with a pleased little smile, smoothing down the ruffles on her steel blue dress, one that came very close to matching her eyes perfectly. Her hair was immaculate, and he could only imagine how much it had been brushed. Sitting on top of it, like always, was the ribbon he had given her years ago. Taking her hand, he gave his signature lopsided grin before asking:

"You ready?" A nod. "Alright." With that he took the step around the corner and out of the hallway into the bright lights of the dance hall, standing proudly at the top of the wide stairs. All eyes in the room instantly went to them, the chatter that had been floating through the room stopping almost instantly. A man standing next to them, dressed sharply and looking slightly nervous cleared his throat before announcing loudly;

"The United States of America and his sister, the Southern States." His voice echoed through the hall, and almost instantly applause and whispering broke out, spreading through the crowd like wildfire. The pair began to descend the stairs, both with their heads held high, and eyes shining with pride and a million other emotions. Reaching the bottom America gave a bow, Annabel curtsying right next to him. Everyone was staring, but mostly at the girl. America couldn't blame them. They were almost all rather important, and had been summoned here told that there was an announcement to be made. It must come to a shock to many that all those rumors they had heard weren't really rumors at all, but a living breathing human, well, almost human, who was standing in front of them. He failed to notice the back of the room; there were several men who didn't look surprised like the rest, but by no means uninterested.

"Well?" The tall blond said, looking around a grin still plastered on his face. "This is a dance isn't it, so let's get dancing!" Instantly people were bustling about, trying to get into proper place. America pulled gently on his sister's hand, nodding towards the middle of the dance floor, and she gave a little nod, following easily.

"Choose your partners for the Virginia Reel!" A voice cried out, and within seconds there were two lines facing each other down the dance hall, men on one side, and women on the other. America stood opposite of his sister, who was beginning to notice all the uncomfortable stares she was still on the receiving end of. He grinned reassuringly and gave a little wink, which she smiled at. As soon as the music started bodies began move, pairs meeting in the middle and twirling in a whoosh of skirts and tailcoats and then practically skipping back to their respective partners, dancing down the line when their turn was up. Annabel was one of the first to go, meeting a middle aged gentleman in the middle who gave a slight smile before they spun in between the walls of dresses and suits. Reaching her brother once again they latched hands, before they moved to the end of the lines of people in a series of small hops.

"Isn't this fun?" The taller blond laughed, eyes gleaming behind Texas.

"Oh, yes." She responded looking around her "Ah've never really gotten to dance like this before." His grin simply grew bigger.

She had no idea how many times they had gotten to the front of the line before dancing their way to the back. She had lost count a long time ago, and honestly, she didn't really care. She felt she could do this forever, and even though she was hot and flushed she felt far from uncomfortable. The feeling as she twirled and spun, the sound of music and laughter in the warm air of the hall, those who weren't dancing clapping in time, or standing and drinking, chatting idly, was wonderful. And what's more it seemed like she was getting fewer and fewer odd stares and glances, followed by hurried whispers and odd head shakes. Finally the music stopped, everyone giving tired bows and curtsies.

"Ah simply must have a drink before Ah dance anymore." Annabel said breathlessly, her cheeks pink.

"I'll be here when you get back." Her brother said grinning "Hurry up, or you'll miss the next song!" She smiled back, rushing over to where drinks were being served. She took her glass taking a large gulp rather loudly. Realizing this wasn't very ladylike, she continued to drink in tiny dainty sips. She looked around, watching the people around as they mingled and laughed, silently counting the girls that might be prettier than her. Like there were any, she thought flippantly. Rather suddenly she realized there was someone standing next to her. Looking up, she recognized it as the man she had danced with briefly in the line.

"Hello, miss." He said with a small half smile "Mah associate and Ah wished to meet you." Glancing back behind him she saw another man standing, looking much more serious.

"Of course." She said, putting on a winning smile.

"Allow me to introduce mahself." The man continued, giving a slight bow. "Jefferson Davis. Ah'm-"

"You're the senator from Mississippi, aren't you?" The blonde questioned, cutting in. He gave a surprised nod. "Ah've been trying to keep up with politics lately." She explained sheepishly.

"Of course." He said with a small nod. Gesturing to his companion he continued "This is Robert Rhett."

"Ah am extremely glad to meet you, Miss." He said, still looking incredibly serious.

"Same here, Ah'm sure." She said with a nod. "If you don't mind me asking," She started, glancing back at Davis. "Have we met before?"

"Yes, Miss." He said "When you were younger, during the yellow fever outbreak in New Orleans, Ah helped your brother take care of you."

"Oh." She said, looking slightly surprised "Ah'm afraid I don't remember much of that. But thank you, Ah suppose." He simply gave a small nod in reply. The other man stepped forward, an intense look in his eyes.

"You can't know how important your existence is to us." He said, voice lowered. Annabel briefly wondered who "us" was before he continued. "To finally see you and meet you, makes me think that there is still hope."

"Hope for what?" The girl said, eyes getting wide.

"The Old South." He murmured under his breath. "The North is trying to interfere with our way of life. Who knows how far they would go if left unchecked."

America tried not to laugh as he twirled a very flustered looking girl who couldn't be more than thirteen. Spinning both of them around he gave a quick look in the direction of his sister, only to see her give a worried glance in his direction as a man next to her whispered fervently. There was something in her face that made him uncomfortable. What was it? Shock? Realization? Worry? As soon as their eyes met she looked away, but he continued staring in her direction, his spins getting much more erratic. Who was that talking to her? More importantly, what was he saying? And was that Davis standing there, looking ever so slightly uncomfortable? A sharp yelp immediately brought his attention back to the girl he was dancing with, whose toe he had just stepped on. In the following flurry of apologies he forgot entirely to look at what his sister was doing, and didn't see her again until she appeared beside him, wearing a slightly more hesitant smile than she had been before.

The music was different now, and so was the dance. Partners spun slowly across the dance floor, waltzing around and miraculously never bumping into each other. The two siblings were in the middle, moving more gracefully than anyone else.

"Are you still having fun?" The taller said, giving a questioning smile. He received a nod and genuine smile in response. They continued in silence for a long time, watching the other pairs over each other's shoulders and glancing at each other every once in awhile. Finally this song too ended, and they gave each other a curtsy and bow.

"Ah think Ah'm going to get some fresh air." Annabel said, fanning herself lightly with her hand. She got a nod and slight smile in response before turning and walking through the crowd a more quickly than necessary. She left the dance hall, exiting into an incredibly spacious porch that stretched across the entire length of the house. Leaning against the railing, she rested her head on a smooth pillar. Closing her eyes, she let the warm breeze run across her face, feeling deliciously cool and soft. Opening them again, it took her only a moment to realize her brother was now standing next to her. Smiling up at him she spoke softly.

"How many times have Ah thanked you for this?"

"I'm thinking it's going on about a thousand since I got here." He said, giving her a teasing smile.

"Well it's not enough." She said, looking serious. "Thank you." He just nodded, eyes growing soft. They stood in silence for a while, listening to the spring peepers call, and watching the harvest moon, large and orange hanging low in the sky. Finally, America spoke up.

"Your house is very beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." Was the soft response.

"But," He hesitated for a moment "Don't you ever think about how all this is possible?"

"What?" Instantly the calm peaceful atmosphere seemed to shatter, as she quickly turned her head to look at him, unreadable, but clearly unhappy expression on her face.

"I mean," He repeated, determined not to back down, "Don't you ever think about what makes it so you can have all this? The institution it's built on?"

"What do you mean?" She said, voice much darker than it had been before.

"You know what I mean." He said turning to look at her with a frown. "All this, the upper class of the South, all this extravagance and ease, it's all built on the backs of slaves."

"So what are you trying to say?" She continued questioning, dainty hands clenched into fists that seemed not to suit her.

"I'm simply asking if you ever think about it, whether it bothers you at all." America answered sounding frustrated.

"Ah don't." She said, crossing her arms defiantly "And no, it doesn't really."

"I should have known." America scoffed, looking away in disgust. "Being the South, I suppose I should have known you couldn't be bothered with any moral dilemmas."

"How dare you." She hissed, spinning to look at him. So it was true. All those things that man had said to her back in the dance hall had been true. She hadn't believed it of her brother, hadn't wanted to, but now he was saying the things they had warned her about. He just turned to glare at her, all the tension and disagreements, all the sectionalism he had been feeling over the last few years bubbling up and over.

"France, Britain, all the other Europeans have already outlawed slavery, and what's holding me back? You. Your existence keeps me from being like them, from really being their peers, our 'lowly institution'-"

"Ah need it!" Annabel cut in, nearly yelling "Our slaves have better conditions than your poor labor workers-"

"Your slaves? My poor laborers?" The boy interrupted "_I_ am the United States of America, it's all mine!"

"Our slaves have the same if not better conditions than your laborers in the North!" She simply continued again, raising her voice "And with more stability!"

"But it's wrong!" He yelled back "How can you be so heartless as to not see that?" Annabel made a little choking sound as the words caught in her throat. Eyes watering, she turned and practically ran back into the house, leaving her brother standing there, breathing heavily, mind trying to comprehend how everything had gone so wrong so quickly.

* * *

Is it just me or did that scene getting dressed sound awkward at first? *shot in face* Anyway, yes. This is supposed to be like...the first big fight. Not too confident on how it turned out. But that might just be my self esteem talking. I think I spontaneously gave Jefferson Davis an accent when he didn't have one before, but oh well. Trying not to make too much be from Annabel's point of view, because she's an OC and that would be no fun. I hope it's about 50/50 with her and America? I might be failing completely at that....Also, dances totally aren't overused literary devices. Oh no. Next chapter will have another character!


	9. Chapter 9

SO, more than two characters. You. Are. EXCITED. I can tell, don't try to hide it. Also there is now a link to some sketches of Annabel on my profile, if you are interested. :3

* * *

"What are they playing at!" The door banged open with enough force to make everything on the wall tremble dangerously. A small party flitted after the one who had thrown it open, trying to get a word in as they raged. "How dare they pull this, who do they think they are? Bloody hell." Stopping instantly so that the men following nearly slammed into his back, the blond spun on his heels to glare at them. "What _exactly _did the message say?"

"W-well, sir, the letter merely requested that there could be a meeting with you. It said it was important."

"But not so important that America could bother coming?" He sneered.

"Well no, it wouldn't seem so. The letter is not from Washington, and it does not say that he will come."

"Then why for bollocks sakes are we even bothering with the damn thing?" The nation growled, clenching his teeth.

"It seemed to be an official letter, and didn't you yourself say you wanted to see them just to give them a piece of your mind?" The man said timidly. The blond turned to glare at him, earning a meek squeak, before continuing on his way.

"Only those bloody Americans would be classless enough to request a meeting with me and not bring their own nation. Especially after that damn Crimean War." He growled, banging open the final door with enough force to make the entire room rattle. He flopped himself down angrily in a fancy chair in the middle of the "meeting room". Actually it was the room he usually took his tea in, but bugger all if he was going to show these wankers the respect of seeing them in the room for official business. His little group stood nervously around him, waiting in anticipation. Finally a man popped his head in, looking dead serious.

"They're here." He said.

"Well, bloody well send them in." the nation snapped, still fuming.

"Yes sir." He said, popping his head back out as quickly as possible. They all waited in tense anticipation, until a distinct rustling was heard on the other side of the door. The nation in their midst opened his mouth, poised to ask who ever this what in the name of buggery they thought they were doing here. As the person in question rounded the corner, however, the words caught in his throat, entire body freezing. A young woman had walked in, Soft blond hair coming down in waves around a face that was delicate, yet showed a ruggedness deeper down. A single bow sat atop her head, looking slightly old, yet elegant none the less. Dark blue eyes flitted about the room, looking everywhere but at the man sitting directly in front of her. Her dress was a dark green, made of a material that shone and moved with every step, showing off her slim shoulders. She held a fan.

There was a tense silence for a few seconds, before a voice broke through.

"Leave." The man in the chair said. "Everyone, get out of here. Now." There was zero hesitation as all of the other men rushed out of the room, all giving strange looks to the new girl. Once the room had emptied out, the newcomer gave a deep curtsy.

"It is a great honor to-"

"Who are you?" The voice that cut in was all business, sharp and flat. There was the tiniest flicker of something like nervousness in the eyes that were trying to look so confident.

"Ah'm not sure ho-"

"I said who are you?" The man said, scooting up further in his chair, voice slightly louder. "I can tell what you are; we can all feel each other. You must know that. Now bloody well tell me who you are."

"If Ah must give mahself a name," The girl answered, revealing a thick accent "The Southern United States." She gave another deep curtsy, a sure smile on her face. There was a long silence as the nation in front of her processed this information, trying to keep his face blank as he looked her up and down several times.

"Well, sit." He said finally, motioning to a chair across from him. She obeyed quickly, smoothing down her skirts. "Does America know you're here?" He asked immediately. Her eyes darkened.

"No, mah big brother made it clear-"

"So he's your brother?"

"Yes." She said with a little nod, before continuing "He made it clear he had no intention of letting me meet any other countries. I'm just an embarrassment to him; something to be kept secret, best not let everyone know about his shameful little sister. Best just pretend she's not there." Her hands clenched visibly, death-gripping her little fan. "Best not let the world know he's losing the south, don't show that. Pretend she's not there, he's scared of me I know it. I'm a threat to him, so he tries to keep me locked away-"

"You look like him."

"What?"

The man across from her looked up quickly, snapping out of his stupor. "Nothing." He said, brows furrowing, trying not to notice her look of concern. Clearing his throat he continued. "So why are you here?" Face relaxing ever so slightly she answered.

"Ah had to take matters in mah own hands. Meet with nations, speak to them. Establish….relationships." She looked down a little, "And Ah've always wanted ever so to meet the British Empire." Her eyes flicked back up. England managed to suppress a look of being pleased with himself, still looking grumpy, but he couldn't help his cheeks from tinting ever so slightly. She laughed nervously. "Ah know it's silly, but Ah've admired you for quite some time. Ah wanted to meet you first."

"Well," He said, shifting ever so slightly, unsure of what to say next. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted something sufficient to be a distraction for the moment. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes." Annabel responded with a smile "Ah love tea."

"You do?" He said, raising one of his rather impressive eyebrows.

"Very much so." She said, taking the cup that he handed over to her. "Ah always have. A tall glass of sweet iced tea is simply the loveliest thing imaginable on a July day." He watched, face becoming more and more horrified as she scooped one, two, three, four…scoops of sugar into the little cup, and kept going. His eyes followed the cup at it was brought up to her lips, before the green orbs flicked up to meet dark blue ones, looking slightly uncertain. The girl put the cup back down carefully, averting her eyes. "Ah…Ah had so many things Ah had planned to say to you. But now that Ah'm here, it seems Ah'm too nervous…"

"Well, you're here now." He replied bluntly "So what is it exactly that you wished to accomplish?"

"Like I said," She said squirming slightly "Ah wanted to…Ah mean I need…to make friends." She looked away slightly.

"Friends?" He repeated, raising an eyebrow again "Well, I'm afraid I'm not the greatest at making…or keeping friends." His voice got darker as he spoke, and she looked back up.

"But…you're the British Empire.." She said cautiously " You….you control the world, everyone looks up to you, respects you, the sun never sets on you, right?" She tried to give a soft nervous laugh.

"None of that requires friendship." He said blankly, not returning her gaze. They were silent for a moment, before Annabel finally spoke.

"Ah….Ah suppose, but that…doesn't change the fact that Ah've admired you for a long time…and Ah've wanted to meet you. Ah may not be a country…not really, but perhaps if you wanted, we could try to…establish some sort of diplomatic relations." Why did she sound so nervous? Normally she was almost as bold as her brother, and this was not exactly how she had envisioned their meeting. England was quiet for a moment, eyebrows still knitted in his perpetual frown.

"Would you like to see London?" He finally asked. She perked up immediately.

"Oh yes, Ah would love to!"

"Let's go then. We can discuss more in the carriage. Like why you exist for example." He gave her a calculating look, and she responded with a simple nod, getting up to follow as he left the room.

* * *

"Sir, your guest is here."

America turned, giving a grin. "Thanks. Send him in." There was a nod, and moments later a tall, serious looking man came in, sitting across from the exuberant nation.

"So," The blond began "You're the man who gave Douglas a run for his money in the Senate election. You've gotten quite a reputation, face of the new party, right? You Republicans." His grin grew wider as he finished.

"I suppose so sir, but I'm not sure I could be called the face of the party." He said humbly, with a somber nod.

"You seem pretty close, those debates you had, they really caught the people's attention." He paused for a moment. "Just wondering, if you were to stay in politics, what exactly _is_ your agenda?"

"To stop the expansion of slavery." The man replied gruffly "But I have no intentions of interfering where it is already established."

"Of course." America replied crossing his arms "Wouldn't want to send those Southern States into a tizzy." He scoffed.

"Of course. With all this sectionalism…"

"What do you think of the sectionalism?" America asked, cutting in "Surely you have a view on why this happened." The man was silent for a long moment, before taking a deep breath and beginning in a low voice.

"I cannot speak for the South, but I have tried to understand the feelings of the people of the North. To them, in contrast to democracy, the South represents aristocracy. In place of economic development and expansion, they seem stagnant and backwards. In place of a society which affords dignity and advancement to the laborer, they seem to look down on them, both white and black. Poor whites of the South have no hope of social advancement, because their society is so tightly controlled by an aristocracy of slaveholders. To the people of the North….the south is a completely alien society. Now it seems the question is; will North or South dominate the West?" The man finished with a slight frown on his face, and the young nation simply stared, slightly in awe at how well all his jumbled feelings had been put. "Now, I don't wish to be too bold, but I would assume, learning of your sister's existence, your feelings would mostly be those of the North."

"I can barely feel the South at all anymore…" The blond murmured, not sure why he felt it was okay to tell the man this. It just felt right. "My sister and I didn't part on such good terms. Honestly….I don't know what's going to happen." He shook his head, grinning again. "But you won't go telling everyone I said that and scare them, would you?"

"Of course not, Sir."

"I like you." America said, grinning even more "I hope we'll get a chance to meet again."

"As do I, Sir." The man said, standing with a bow and placing his tall hat back on his head before leaving.

* * *

"I beg you're pardon?"

"Oh Ah'm sorry, "The blond turned her head so that her face wasn't directly against the glass "Ah said, Ah appeared because of how far the North and South are drifting apart. Mah brother was no longer sufficient to represent both. "She stared straight at her companion. "The way he talks now, Ah doubt that he can feel the will of the Southern people at all."

"So…that would leave you?" The man across from her said, frowning as though he was thinking hard.

"Yes," She said, eyes shining. "Ah realize now what Ah truly am, they are becoming mine now. Ah can feel them, and Ah intend to make sure they get what they want."

"Is there some question that they will?"

"If mah brother has his way-"Her serious expression changed instantly as something out the window caught her eye. Instantly she was back up towards the glass, face shining with excitement. "Oh, oh mah, is that the Tower of London?"

"Why yes." England said, barely glancing out the window "It is."

"Oh, Ah can see the ravens." The girl said, sounding almost giddy. "As long as there are ravens at the tower of London, England will never fall, right?" She looked back, only to have her face fall slightly at his unreadable expression.

"Where did you hear that?" He said, voice sounding as though he was suppressing genuine curiosity.

"A-Ah just read it somewhere, and Ah guess Ah just…remembered." She said, slightly sheepishly. To her surprise she received a genuine smile at the news, albeit a small one. "You know, Ah really don't think it was right, all this business with the Crimean War." Instantly the smile was gone, replaced by a glowering look. "Letting Russia build ships in his harbors, and not allowing you? Not to mention the doctors that went to help the Russians." She was watching him carefully now as his cheeks flushed with what seemed to be rage. "Mah brother talked about improving relations with England, but…." She smirked a little "Ah'm really not sure how much he meant it." By now the nation across from her's hands were balled into tight fists, shaking slightly. There was a vain in his cheek that could be seen pulsing from how hard he was clenching his jaw. Her smug smile fell quickly "Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean to upset you, Ah just-"

"It's fine." He said curtly, closing his eyes and trying to relax "Where else would you like to see?"

"Oh, anywhere, everywhere!" She replied, smiling widely. "Everything's so beautiful here, so different."

"Thank you." He replied, voice sounding much less tense. "Perhaps I can show you the crown jewels if that sounds interesting to you."

"Oh yes, anything," She said, sounding genuine. "And if you have any other questions, Ah'll answer them for you, if Ah can." A small nod was her reply.

"So." England said finally, averting his eyes slightly, still frowning "Are you planning to meet anyone else?"

"Oh…" She said, looking away slightly too. "Well, Ah was going to see France if Ah had time," At the mention of France England's face seemed to contort slightly. "But if Ah could only meet one person, Ah really wanted it to be you." She added quickly, trying to give a meaningful look.

"Well," The Empire said, looking out the window. "I hope you find it…worthwhile."

"Don't worry." The blond said, a real smile appearing on her face "Ah'm sure it will be."

* * *

Firstly, I have to apologize to what I did to British slang, I kind of...murdered it with an axe. I also may not have gotten Crimean War facts completely right. :'D And you get five bucks if you guess who was talking to America. It's REALLY HARD. Anyway...let me just reiterate one more time that I ship USUK. HARD.


	10. Chapter 10

'kay, SUPER short chapter this time! (I mean really really super short) But I just had to throw it in. But never fear, gentle readers! The next chapters already all typed and I will post it soon. :3

* * *

"There is something that I've very much been meaning to ask you, _mon cher."_

"What would that be?" The young woman asked, fanning herself gently, raising one eyebrow slightly.

"Tell me more about this 'Southern Belle' persona I have heard about" The man said, giving a dashing smile.

"You sure you don't want to ask something political?" She responded, sounding slightly amused.

"I find this much more interesting." He said, giving a wink. She tried to hide her uncomfortable blush as she shifted on the fancy bench they were both sitting on.

"Well," Annabel began, looking thoughtful. "A Southern Belle is the epitome of Southern elegance and grace, and hospitality of course, she is beautiful but not vain, flirtatious- "

"Oh really?" France turned to face her, only to see just her eyes peaking out, the rest covered by her fan.

"Yet chaste." She finished. He gave a sly grin.

"Well, you seem to fit all the criteria." She hid even more of her face.

"Ah'm sure you're just saying that," she said "England told me about you."

"Ah, yes." He said, turning away from her, grin getting bigger. "You visited my friend _Angleterre _first. Truly you wound me."

"Ah have admired him for quite some time." The girl responded, lowering her fan a bit.

"I wonder how he will respond to that. He's not used to admirers you know." France gave a light laugh. "What is it with you Americans? Perhaps he will lose you too, in the end." Annabel's fan was gone now, revealing the concerned frown on her face.

"You're talking about mah brother?"

"Of course, what else?" France said, giving her a knowing look " _Angleterre _and _Amerique _were quite close, but I suppose your brother simply grew tired of merely being a colony. Wanted more, wanted freedom. I guess he eventually felt dear England was too repressive. So he fought him, and he won, much to the world's surprise. _Angleterre_ did not take it well." Annabel simply looked at him, as though expecting him to go on, face slightly blank. "Of course, he still has Canada. Not that that's good enough for him." He finally said, something else flickering in his eyes. "Maybe it's just divine justice that he lost America. I can hope anyway, he's become even more annoying since then." He turned back to the girl, smile plastered back on "But of course, we are supposed to be talking about you, yes? Not my dear neighbor to the north."

"Yes." Annabel said instantly, hiding her face slightly again "Yes of course."

* * *

Whooo! FRANCE! Yeah, totally didn't kill his character at all. Noperdoodle. Also, I just had to throw this chapter in here because...because I did. So there. Yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter I wrote on vacation! That's why I updated so..."quickly"...Anyway...not super long, and only a few more chapters until we get some ACTION. AW HELL YEAH.

* * *

"Miss! Miss!" The older woman ran through the house the best she could, huffing with relief when the younger appeared in front of her, concern etched across her face.

"What? What is it, Sarah?" She said, watching as the older breathed heavily, hand on her chest.

"Letter came, says it's urgent!" She managed out, handing the paper over. The girl took it with a frown, turning it over a few times in her hands.

"Bring me the letter opener…" She said finally. Sarah gave her a strange look before going to oblige. As she waited, the blonde simply kept looking at it over and over, both front and back, slowly. There appeared to be no sender. When the older woman finally got back, she took her time opening it, pulling the paper out and reading it at the same sluggish pace. However, once she started reading, her eyes moved faster and faster, expression becoming angrier by each passing second. When she had finished it, she made a noise of frustration almost close to a yell, practically throwing the paper on the ground.

"It's that man again, oh how Ah hate him!" She growled, more to herself than anything "Brown, John Brown, that crazy old radical! How dare he try to pull this stunt? Oh Ah hope Lee gets there soon and shows him what happens to traitors." She stood there breathing heavily for a moment before seeming to pull herself together. "Ah'm sorry Sarah, oh it just makes me so mad! Provisional government indeed." And with that she stormed off, muttering to herself, leaving Sarah to stare after her 'delicate flower' of a mistress in perplexity. Suddenly her head popped back in, still looking cross.

"Ah'm going away for awhile."

"Again?" Sarah said, sounding exasperated. "Miss?" she added.

"Ah need to." Was all she responded, before disappearing around the corner.

* * *

The quiet still of the meadow was broken suddenly by the thunderous pounding of hooves against the hard ground. A horse cantered briskly, barely held back by its rider, and followed closely by another. The farther it went on, the faster it seemed to wish to go, until the gait could only be qualified as a gallop. They were nearing the end of the meadow now, heading towards a large stone wall. The rider seemed to have no intention of stopping or changing direction, and his mount had no objections either. They sailed over it with ease, circling and eventually coming to a halt with firm pulls and releases on the reigns. As they did this, the other horse followed, slowing down not quite as gracefully. The girl atop it laughed slightly, shaking the hair out of her face.

"Alright, you beat me fair a square." She said, "But you've had more time to practice!"

"Much more time." He said, giving his own half-hearted smile. "But I'm not telling you _how_ much." She laughed a little again as they began to walk the horses slowly, going back in the direction they had just come.

"Ah'm not used to this side-saddle either." She said, giving another joking excuse. He raised his eyebrow. "Ah usually ride alone." She explained quickly, blushing ever so slightly. The blond gave her a little nod before looking ahead again. There was a very small silence before he spoke up.

"You told me something new had happened that you wanted to discuss?" He gave a glance over to her.

"Yes, Ah wanted to ask to you about what's happened." She replied

"This seems like an awfully far way to come to ask advice." He said, not looking at her.

"Ah…well Ah wanted to come back, honestly." She said hesitantly. "Maybe Ah was just looking for an excuse." She gave a soft laugh "Besides it's been awhile since my last visit."

"Only a year."

"Oh…well, Ah suppose to you that doesn't seem very long at all." Annabel said, biting her lip ever so slightly. "But, it still does to me. Because Ah'm so young, Ah suppose…" He finally turned to her, wearing the grumpy expression that seemed to be his default. Annabel couldn't help but notice that his eyes, however, seemed much softer.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I'm flattered, I suppose, that you would want to come back. Now, what news did you want to tell me about?"

"Oh, well Ah doubt you've heard of it, Ah'm sure you don't follow American politics," He gave a 'humpf' "But there is…there was this man named John Brown, and extremist, anyone could see clearly. Well, he and 18 men decided they were going to set up a fortified base in Virginia and raid Harpers Ferry, draw up a provisional government and start a slave revolt." England's eyes flickered towards her for a moment, but he stayed silent. She continued; "Well, they managed to get the Ferry, and so President Buchanan sent Robert E. Lee down, and they defeated Brown and his men. He was arrested, and they charged him with treason, insurrection and murder."

"So what's the problem?" He said with what seemed to be genuine curiosity, one of his eyebrows slightly raised.

"His trial." The blonde said, putting on a frown of her own. "You should have seen this man, Ah swear! He played the part of the wronged hero, his wounds were superficial, if that, but you should have seen him, moaning like he was dying! He denied all the charges, and wrote letters that they published in the north…of course he was found guilty, and hanged. Not that that really did any good, now he's just become a martyr to the north. And Ah don't know, you see Ah'm not sure…"

"You're wondering about your brother?" England said suddenly, it was barely a question. She hesitated.

"Well….Ah mean….don't get me wrong, Ah was really mad at mah brother after the last time Ah saw him…Ah'm still angry really. And if he did anything to try to hurt the South's way of life Ah would fight him tooth and nail. But…..Ah don't want to….Ah mean we used to…."

"You should talk to him." He was looking straight at her, earnestly. "Go talk to him, when you have the chance. You have to at least try. I bloody well know better than anyone what happens when you skip just trying to talk…"

"T-There's an election coming up…" She said softly, staring back at him. "Ah could use that as a reason to meet with him…" He nodded, gaze unwavering. They rode for a few minutes in silence, Annabel trying to look at the countryside as much as possible to distract her from her thoughts. Suddenly England spoke up.

"But," He said, as if simply continuing there conversation from before "If that git gives you any trouble,"He looked her straight in the eye, features completely serious "you can come back to me."

* * *

Okay, I know it's a crime to have two chapters with no America in them.D'8 I'm sorry! I'm also sorry for the two "Visiting England! *sparkles*" chapters in a row, b-but I wanted to show that they had seen each other more than once, and I didn't want to throw in any more filler chapters, because that would just be painful. Very. Painful.


	12. Chapter 12

HA! I finally finished this chapter that I started in June! Ha...hahaha...To be fair, I wanted to finish a deviation before I worked on this...and that ALSO took me a really long time...but now it's done! And I finished it yesterday on my birthday! What kind of loser writes fanfiction on their birthday? A sad lonely one like me. :'D

* * *

America fidgeted nervously, staring at the wall, the ceiling, the floor, anything to keep him out of his own head. He needed to be more careful this time; more-he shuddered at the thought- _tactful. _He wasn't going to back down; no he was tired of the constant compromise that had been dominating his politics for years. And it was almost always a concession to the South, since they were the ones who complained the most. But still….even since that disastrous dance, he had been bothered by the memories of how they used to be, and in all honesty, he was getting lonely again. Yes, their thoughts and feelings were controlled by politics, but they were still siblings, weren't they? Surely they could work through their differences. Besides, this election had him incredibly excited. Usually elections were extremely stressful, with one part of the country pulling him one way, and the other in the opposite direction. This time, however, he seemed almost sure of how he wished it to turn out. Besides, the Democrats had split, and now there were three candidates. Never a good move.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in." He said automatically. It was opened, escort standing aside to let the young girl with him by. She gave him a withering look, not thinking she really needed an _escort_, before her eyes moved to America's, locking. Neither of them looked away as she sat down, and the snap of a door was heard.

"Annie." The young man finally said, deciding that he sure as crap wasn't going to let his baby sister scare him.

"Alfred." She replied, unblinkingly. They sat in silence; eyes seeming to try to size each other up. Alfred opened his mouth to speak, but this time he was beaten to it.

"Do you know why Ah'm here?" The blonde across from him asked, folding her hands in her lap. America simply blinked. Since when did she talk to him like that?

"No," he said eventually, "But I had hoped it wasn't just to talk about this year's fashion trends." Her mouth twitched slightly, but she managed to keep her face straight.

"Ah'm here because Ah wanted to find out what it is that you want." He blinked again.

"What?" He said.

"What do you want to happen next?" Annabel said "Ah mean, with everything that's happened, and with us fighting. Where do we go from here?"

'_I want change.' _America pushed the thought away before speaking. "I want to pacify this sectionalism, and preserve the Union." A weak smile made its way onto his face. "Remember what I told you a long time ago, when I made you read that book?"

"That people can disagree without being angry, or fighting." She said, voice a little quieter. "But we're already fighting." Her brother sighed, running his had through his hair.

"Well, this election, it's pretty exciting, right? Who knows how things will change after I get a new boss." His face was unable to hide his excitement now, and he grinned ear to ear at the prospect. The girl's eyes, however, narrowed.

"Oh yes, Ah'm sure many things will change if Lincoln is elected." She said coldly.

"Is that a threat?" Alfred replied instantly.

"He's the threat." She spat right back. They stared at each other for a moment, each wondering why they had snapped, and why it had been so easy.

"What complaint do you have about Lincoln?" America said, trying to keep his voice level. "He's a relative moderate, and he has no intention of messing with your…with slavery in states where it already exists."

"That's just like you, "Annabel replied, crossing her arms. "Of course you wouldn't see that Ah would be unhappy with him." America crossed his arms too and opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him off. "Even if he is a moderate, there's a chance he'll just be a puppet to more extremists. He is relatively new to politics after all."

"How likely is that, really?" her brother scoffed, giving her a sarcastic look.

"Mah people don't want him!" She snapped back.

"When are you going to understand," America said, leaning closer and lowering his voice "That you are only listening to _half _of your people?"

"So you admit they're mine?" She replied instantly. Her brother hesitated for a second.

"Yes." He said finally "But that's not the point-"

"Ah listen to all my _citizens._" The blonde said coolly, narrowing her eyes slightly. America just gazed at her silently, clenching his fists slightly in aggravation.

"There's nothing you can do to change the election." He muttered finally.

"If Lincoln wins-!"

"You'll do what?" He cut in, giving her a challenging glare. The younger simply crossed her arms, looking away with a huff. Minutes ticked by in silence.

"Annabel…" America finally said, sighing. "When did we get to be like this? Don't you remember when we got along so well? I don't know about you, but I would always look forward to visits with you more than anything…" His sister glanced back to him, eyes considerably softer. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by rapid knocking followed by a very excited looking man bursting through the door.

"Sir!" He said breathlessly. "Sorry to interrupt, but the votes have been counted, the election is over, Abraham Lincoln will be the next president of the United States." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out, leaving the room that was now full of almost tangible tension. America looked at Annabel's rigid form, swallowing slightly. He opened and closed is mouth like a fish a couple times, completely unsure of what to say. Without warning the girl snapped out of her stupor, and in one swift movement snatched the glasses from his face before spinning on her heel to quickly leave the room. For a mere second America was frozen from the completely unbelievable childishness of the action, before he too stood up, knocking over his chair and making the table wobble dangerously. Within two strides he had caught up with his sister grabbing her and pulling her back further into the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Give those back!" He practically snarled.

"No, let go!" She replied, struggling to get free of his grip.

"Give them back!" He repeated again, trying desperately to keep hold of her as she struggled and twisted in his grasp "Stop it!" A dull smack echoed throughout the room, and America let go completely, a horrified look on his face. "Annie, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-oomph!" He doubled over as her foot connected with his side. Trying to catch his breath he could only hear quick footsteps and the click of a door. She was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

What? What was that? I've been dead for ages? Everyone hates me now? Yeah, I know...8'D But you know...school now, REALLY lazy. The next two chapters should be up MUCH more quickly than this one. Which isn't saying much...hmm...

* * *

Pain. Pain was all he breathed, all he felt, all there was in the world. He could barely remember what it was like to not be in agony. His body felt as though it was being ripped into pieces, every mile of land he lost tearing more of him apart. It was all he could do to lie in bed, infirm, and useless. Occasionally a gasp or groan of pain would pass his lips, but other than that the usually chatty boy was pathetically quiet. Once in awhile an official would come in, trying to inform him of the latest news, or ask him small questions. He would try to reply, of course. He knew they had tried to save him, made last-ditch attempts at compromise. But it was too late; it had been too late for awhile now. Even their final resort to ease the pain by pumping him full of morphine had done little good.

The loss of the southern people, his people, had been shockingly, frighteningly painless. But this….he couldn't help but wonder how the nations of Europe could stand it, constantly losing land, shifting borders. Sure, gaining land felt great, the Louisiana purchase had made him feel like he could take on the whole world. But still….With a significant struggle America sat up, pausing every few seconds to breathe heavily.

"Damn it." He muttered bitterly "how did this happen?" A hand ran over his eyes and forehead, resting in his hair before clenching tightly. Maybe the pain of it would distract him from everything else that hurt, or at least the pain would be new. He ground his teeth, all the feelings swirling up in him until it felt as though his chest would burst. A strangled noise of frustration managed to escape right at the moment a soft knock came from the door. America's head snapped up, causing him to fall back on the bed with a sharp gasp of pain. A tall somber man walked in, followed by a much shorter, wider one. The blonde struggled to his elbows, trying to give them his signature grin. It didn't quite work.

"Hey there, Mr. President," He said, managing to keep his voice from sounding too strained. "How did the inauguration go?"

"Just fine, thank you." The man replied solemnly. "But more importantly, how are you?"

"Been better I'm afraid." The boy replied, still trying to sound lighthearted. The violent shaking of his arms pretty well ruined the attempt.

"You should rest as much as you can." The president said, frowning. "Try and let us worry about everything for now. " America let out something that sounded a little like a laugh.  
"Remind me again, Mr. President." He said, voice muffled into the sheets "How many states has it been now?"

"Seven."

"Seven." The blonde repeated, sounding strained. "And I wonder how many before they stop?" He paused taking several shallow breaths. "Is there any news of them unifying?"

"Not yet." Lincoln said, eyebrows still knitted with concern for the young nation.

"Mr. President…" America's hands clenched the blanket as hard as they could. "I'm sorry I'm like this, useless and I…." He bit is lip, mask quickly cracking.

"Do not worry, please." The tall man replied, face growing softer. "It's not your fault, the government will be fine without you while you recover-"

"But it is my fault." The blonde put in. "This has been coming for a long time, much longer than anyone in the government has been in office, but I was around, and I could have done something, tried harder so that this would never happen-" he cut off with a gasp, doubling over as another spasm of pain hit him. Both men took worried steps toward him, but hesitated, unsure of what they could do. Not until the Nation's breathing went back to normal did anyone speak again.

"America." The president's voice was soft but firm. "Please try to rest, and don't burden yourself with blame or worry." A small nod was his only reply. With that the president placed his hat back on his head and walked out with a polite goodbye, leaving the young nation to his thoughts, and his pain.

* * *

The streets were alive, teeming, with the spirit of jubilation, of a new birth, and freedom. All throughout the city people danced and drank and sang, basking in the spirit of their newly found independence. One by one the Southern states had followed each other in secession, and parades, cannon salutes, fireworks and bond fires had marked most of the occasions. Every speaker to be heard predicted a glorious future for the new nation they were conceiving, and today was the day it would be given a name, a constitution, a new era of prosperity. Needless to say optimism and excitement were ripe in the crowd. Their loud chattering and laughing was suddenly disturbed by a wave of silence, all eyes focusing on a single movement through the mass of people. The pretty blonde walked nonchalantly, wide skirts swishing lightly, golden hair bouncing and blue eyes sparkling. When she had gotten a good way through the crowd and still there was complete silence she paused, looking around.

"Well, don't stop your party on mah account, why do you think Ah came down here? Ah came to see some good Southern spirit!" She said cheerfully. The words were followed by roaring cheers, and several people fired their rifles into the air. Smiling the girl continued on her way, people parting like the sea in front of her. Some trying to shake her had, others just wanting to tell her their name, but mostly they just cheered. Finally she reached her destination, and stepped delicately onto the train platform, an important looking man running up to her.

"Oh there you are, Miss." He said hurriedly "Why didn't you take the carriage we sent?"

"Ah wanted to walk." She said lightly, giving a smile. The man opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as a train whistle blew. "Besides, it seems Ah'm just on time."

Crowds were gathering quickly in front of the locomotive that had just pulled in. Annabel walked quickly through them, leaving the unfortunate man far behind. Finally stepping in front of the last people, she watched as a tall solemn man stepped out of the compartment. The instant cheering quieted as the blonde stepped up and curtsied.

"Welcome to Montgomery, Mr. Davis."

"It's an honor to be here." He said with his own bow. She stepped up to stand besides him, as he turned to address the crowd.

"Our separation from the Union is complete." He said matter-of-factly. "No compromise and no reconstruction can now be entertained." There was a distinct murmur of agreement from the crowd. The former secretary of war glanced over at the young girl next to him, but her soft features were blank, eyes not betraying any emotion she might have felt.

"Miss?" He said more quietly. She looked over at him, a small smile quickly showing on her face.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah just feel a tad bit surreal right now, Ah suppose." He nodded, looking away, and her smile didn't fade.

* * *

The journey to their destination was significantly slowed due to the festivities still going on in the streets. Finally though, they were all in there places, Jefferson Davis with his hand on a Bible, being sworn in as the first president of the new Confederate States of America. When the ceremony was over, he turned to address the excited group. Scanning the crowd solemnly, he began his well rehearsed inaugural message. As his calm voice began to drift through the crowd, the only woman on the podium stood silently next to him, dark blue eyes staring over the heads of all those who were looking at her.

She could barely hear a word anyone was saying, she was so lost in her thoughts. The previous winter had been the most intense experience so far in her young life. With every State that had defected to the Union, and were now pledging their allegiance to her, she had felt and incredible wave of strength. She could never have imagined that what it felt like to be a true nation, to have land. It was amazing, giving her a feeling of invincibility and power. At the same time, a complete separation from her brother was….strange, to say the least. It was maddening that she would go between hating even the idea of him being anywhere near her, to the smallest feeling of missing something. It was barely anything, just a tingling in the back of her mind, but still it was enough to bother her. She always shook it off though; after all there were more important things to think about.

"We have changed the constitutional parts, but not the system of out government," Davis continued "The Constitution formed by our fathers is that of these Confederate States."

The Confederate States. Yes, she was getting a name. Just the thought made emotions swirl through her chest. That in itself made her feel strong. It was another step towards becoming a true nation. Something she wanted more than anything, and would fight for, if necessary.

"All we ask is to be left alone." The president said; at last stepping down to cheers from the enthusiastic crowd. The man glanced over at the new Confederacy, giving her a nod. She returned it with wide grin.

* * *

Everyone was mixed together now, chatting and drinking. Laughter was an almost constant noise. Annabel had found herself extremely popular until some important looking men told the crowd around her that she needed room to breathe. After some of the people ad dissipated, the new men began to talk to her enthusiastically instead. Another man appeared behind them quietly, followed by an Enthusiastic greeting.

"Oh, miss, Ah simply must introduce you to this man." One of them said, bringing the person-in-question into their circle. "This is Mr. Rhett. Around here we call him the father of succession."

"And look what he's created!" the other man said, gesturing to the blond in front of him with a wide grin.

"Ah'm quite flattered, Ah'm sure." The girl being gestured to said, giving a slight curtsy. The man that had just been introduced gave a simple nod and a hand-shake.

"Ah'm sure, miss, that you have heard of the stand at Fort Sumter?" The loudest continued suddenly. "We won't give up until we get it from those Yanks."

"Why yes Ah have." She said "And Ah dearly wish to go and help."

"Are you sure? A young lady like yourself?"

"Ah am quite sure." She responded "Ah am a nation after all, not just a lady. Ah must stand by my soldiers." Both men responded with booming laughs.

"This is a great new time indeed." One of them said "You give me no doubt the Confederacy will be strong."

"Of course," His companion said "We must get some other nations to recognize us."

"Why yes, and strong ones, we best hope." Annabel's eyes flickered between the two men, looking thoughtful.

"Ah think Ah know where to start."

* * *

Poor Amewica! ;3; I just want to tell Parula that the next chapter will hurt her. I also want to say that this chapter hasn't been proofread by said Parula, so there might be some funk in there. :'D


	14. Chapter 14

This and the next chapter are very short, so I'm putting them up together! Yay!

* * *

"Come in."

The door was opened quietly, closing again with a soft click. The occupant of the room looked up, putting on a small smile as he watched the newcomer curtsy.

"Ah'm so glad you could see me." She said, sounding very excited.

"Of course." The man said, putting down his teacup. "Do sit."

The girl could hardly contain her excitement as she sat quickly in other fancy chair occupying the room. "Ah trust you have heard the news?" she said.

"Yes, there are few who haven't." He said, crossing his legs and leaning back. "Which means you must have a new name, correct?"

"The Confederate States of America." She said, nodding.

"Well, Confederacy, how do you feel?" the man asked, smirking slightly.

"Amazing, Ah never knew how powerful it could feel to be a real Nation. Well…." She trailed off, look of confidence waning.

"That's why you're here isn't it?" England said, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." She said with a nod. "Ah need to be recognized to truly be a nation, and Ah need support. Ah don't know if mah brother will let me leave without a fight." She paused for a second. "And Ah figured, with your standing in the world today, you were the best to ask. That and Ah….would like to think of you as mah friend." England blinked at the last sentence, looking blank for a moment before leaning back in his chair and smiling.

"I think you may be in luck." He said, watching in amusement as her eyes grew much wider. "Many of my people are sympathetic to your cause, and almost all of those in the upper class. There is a very good chance that I will be able to recognize you-"He stopped as a pair of arms threw themselves around his neck, and he suddenly got a face-full of golden curls.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, you don't know what this means to me and mah people." England was frozen as she pulled back slightly, not used to such personal contact. She seemed to be studying his face slightly, as though trying to decide something. He couldn't do much but stare at her eyes, just one shade darker than America's-

His thoughts were cut short as a pair of soft lips pressed themselves against his. He stiffened, completely taken aback. Neither of them moved for a second before Confederacy suddenly pulled back.

"A-Ah'm sorry, that was very unladylike of me, Ah shouldn't have-"It was her turn to be silenced as England moved forward so they were kissing once again. Her eyes fluttered closed immediately, as arms wrapped back around his neck. When they pulled back she was blushing, but England's eyes, while looking at her, seemed slightly distanced. They were both still very close together, their breathing slightly heavier than before.

"You can call me Annabel, if you'd like …" The girl finally said, breathlessly

"Arthur." The man replied. He watched, bewildered, as her eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Just like King Arthur!" She said. He gave her a funny look, making her blush. "Sorry, that was mah favorite book when Ah was a little girl. Ah used to read it all the time."

"Really." He said, giving an amused smile. "Where did you get it?"

"Mah brother." She said, voice getting quieter. Arthur looked surprised.

"He gave you that?" She nodded silently. After a moment he spoke up again. "Annabel is a very pretty name."

"Thank you." She said, leaning a little closer, trying to bring their lips back together. Suddenly they both recoiled as the sound of a slamming door echoed through the room.

* * *

This hurt me just a tad to edit. Just a tad. Please don't kill me. *crying tears of blood*


	15. Chapter 15

Heeey there buddies! So um...I have a tiny question, is Annabel's accent annoying? I just want to make sure...:'D...also, if there's anyhing else, like the fact that this is kind of a...slow story...that's on your mind, feel free to review! I'll try to fix things...8D

* * *

England was up in a moment, wrenching the doors open and bursting into the hallway.

"Wait!" He yelled at the figure that was quickly retreating. "Stop! I said stop, you bloody moron!" The blond started running to catch up to the other man, grabbing his shoulder and swinging him around violently. "Don't ignore me!"  
"Let go!" America snarled. "I don't need to do anything you say!" He looked a mess, Hair scruffily flattened down, looking slightly thinner than usual, and a slight feverish tint colored his cheeks. Overall, he looked like someone who was just on the brink of recovering from a nasty illness.

"Well, there must be a God damn reason you came here." England shot back, "Without notice, of course."

"Well, excuse me if that slipped my mind after I could finally drag my body out of bed. The months of excruciating pain made it kind of hard to make a list of all the little things I had to do to talk to you! I just thought, maybe, since my country is being torn apart, that I should maybe do some political talking. And I thought that I would come to you first, thinking that, I don't know, maybe we had gotten to the point that you'd at the very least tell me 'good luck with your country crumbling! I promise not to make it worse!' But clearly, that was way too much to hope!"

"Don't make me out to be some villain here!" The empire snarled. "I can do whatever I bloody well please!"

"I'm not the one with some girl I don't know-"

"We happen to know each other well." England snapped. America took a sharp breath in, body going rigid.

"S-she…" He managed out, clenching his fists. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I'm not obligated to do anything for you."

"I have a right to know what my little sister does!" the younger retaliated.

"She isn't your little sister anymore, or your property." England replied coolly. "You will have to accept the fact that you have lost part of your county to a new nation."

"No." Was the American's simple answer. "I won't allow it." It was England's turn to stare as he watched the younger turn on his heel, push his way violently through the ornate doors, and disappear.

* * *

Just so you know, America's song right now is "Crazy Possesive." Totes.


End file.
